Une autre clarté
by Morrigane
Summary: Après-guerre. Hermione étudie les mémoires de la famille Malefoy afin d'achever l'écriture de son livre d'histoire. Prêt à tout pour rétablir son prestige et sortir de prison, Lucius va l'aider dans sa tâche. EN COURS DE PUBLICATION
1. Prologue

**Rating :** M. Scènes de sexe, homosexualité, langage brutal.  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à JKR  
**N.B.** : ce récit ne tient compte ni de l'épilogue du tome 7, ni de la mort de Severus Rogue.

**Résumé :** Après-guerre. Hermione étudie les mémoires de la famille Malefoy afin d'achever l'écriture de son livre d'histoire. Prêt à tout pour rétablir son prestige et sortir de prison, Lucius va l'aider dans sa tâche.

**

* * *

**

Une autre clarté

* * *

**[Prologue]**

**Ministère de la Magie  
****Département des Archives  
****  
****Consultation seule  
****Note : **rattachée au dossier judiciaire n°782135/289/28F  
**Type :** Mémoire Historique Sorcière, document n°7356409 EB5  
**Provenance/origine : **Manoir Malefoy (Wiltshire)  
**Saisi le : **19/07/1998  
**Expertise :** jointe au document  
**Particularités : **/

Mon ancêtre, le premier Malefoy qui vécut en territoire anglais, était un aristocrate auvergnat du dix-huitième siècle qui quitta son pays au moment de la Révolution, ses titres de noblesse faisant de lui un candidat évident pour l'échafaud. C'est du moins la version que la famille transmet de génération en génération. La version officieuse laisse entendre que les multiples accusations de sorcelleries (ô combien fondées !) dont il faisait l'objet ainsi que certaines dettes ont pesé lourd dans la balance, et va même jusqu'à insinuer que sa fuite vers l'Angleterre fut bien antérieure aux premiers frémissements de la Révolution Française. Je n'ai jamais vraiment accordé de crédit à ces derniers éléments. Gageons simplement qu'en montagnard rusé qu'il était (malgré sa condition de noble), il avait senti le vent tourner.

Aurélien Clarius Louis Alberic de Malefoy embarqua donc pour l'Angleterre un beau matin de 1789, dédaignant l'Autriche ou encore l'Allemagne pour rejoindre son frère aîné, marié depuis plusieurs années déjà à une petite baronne galloise qui n'en possédait pas moins de vastes propriétés et qui lui présenta avec empressement de nombreuses candidates au mariage. Il les refusa cependant tour à tour. Le fait que l'épouse de son frère soit moldue ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, en revanche il n'envisageait pas que sa propre descendance puisse hériter d'un sang mêlé.

Aucune femme de la noblesse ne correspondant à ses critères, il finit par porter son choix sur une toute jeune sorcière aux possessions fort modestes, fille d'un apothicaire londonien chez lequel il se fournissait en ingrédients pour potions quand il jugeait insuffisant l'approvisionnement du Chemin de Traverse. Son choix abasourdit sa famille et l'ensemble de l'aristocratie qui ignorait bien entendu les motivations qui l'avaient conduit, _lui_, un noble, à épouser cette inconnue, fille d'un simple marchant et qui, vulgarité extrême, _travaillait_.

Le dédain dont cette union fit l'objet ne troubla pas longtemps mon aïeul qui finit par s'enfermer dans une attitude de fierté méprisante, renonçant du même coup à la particule attachée à son nom qui fut délibérément _égarée _dans les méandres des archives civiles.

La famille prospéra au fil des décennies et à la fortune d'Aurélien vint s'ajouter celle de sa femme, que la Révolution Industrielle fit fructifier, si bien qu'à leur mort ils possédaient à eux deux une douzaine de magasins à travers la ville, une fabrique de potions curatives, une flotte de huit navires marchands ainsi qu'une immense propriété dans l'Essex, un château et des terres dans le Nord de l'Ecosse et le domaine du Wiltshire où la famille vit toujours.

Vers la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, leur arrière-petit-fils, mon arrière-grand-père, Charles Victor Marcus Malefoy, eut envie de remédier à cette étiquette dérangeante de _nouveau riche_ qui collait désagréablement à la famille en épousant une sorcière autrichienne dont le père, un comte ruiné, n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter le mariage. Ce fut la dernière union de la lignée qui prit en compte ces liens de noblesse communs avec les moldus. Par la suite, la volonté de radicalisation des positions de la famille par rapport à cette branche grossière de l'humanité fit singulièrement perdre de leur valeur aux titres de noblesse.

Trois mots à propos d'Ilona, mon arrière-grand-mère, qui était une femme d'une grande beauté. Une salle entière du manoir est consacrée à ses portraits, et bien qu'aucun élément ne soit jamais venu confirmer cette thèse, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était un peu vélane : de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encadrent un visage de porcelaine et son regard gris et perçant est subtilement atténué par une bouche aux contours tendres. On m'a souvent dit que je lui ressemblais. A côté d'elle, mon arrière-grand-père (petit et râblé, aux cheveux sombres et au regard noir) semble une ombre indécise.

Mes grands-parents maternels, des sorciers Hollandais qui, comme la famille Malefoy à cette période, faisaient le commerce de marchandises par bateau entre les Indes et l'Europe, marièrent leur fille à mon père, concluant au passage une intéressante transaction financière.

Une succession de curieux mariages avait finit par faire pâlir et blondir la famille, si bien qu'à ma naissance aucun de ses membres encore en vie ne possédait de traits communs avec le teint mat et les cheveux noirs qu'Aurélien avait transmis à ses premiers enfants.

De nombreux ragots sur une soi-disant tradition de consanguinité dans notre famille ont longtemps circulé mais je me moque éperdument de ces médisances. Qu'il soit suffisant de savoir que la famille Malefoy a toujours gardé à cœur, à travers les épreuves et les époques, la volonté de respecter le sang précieux qui lui avait été confié.

**Expertise :  
**_Le document ci-joint a été saisi le 19 Juillet 1998 au domicile de la famille Malefoy. Il s'agirait d'une tentative de récit historique concernant cette famille, depuis son installation en territoire anglais jusqu'à nos jours. L'écriture a été magiquement reconnue comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy, mais l'emploi persistant de la première personne et le récit d'anecdotes personnelles ne laissent aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur.  
__Il semblerait que l'idée de publier ces mémoires ait à maintes reprises traversé l'esprit de leur auteur. Toutefois, les circonstances troublées de leur rédaction, tant au niveau politique que personnel, ainsi que - il faut bien l'avouer - l'indécence de certains propos ont jusqu'ici empêché toute propagation publique de ces écrits.  
__L'historique tel que l'on pourrait le considérer est incomplet. Il semblerait que Mr Lucius Malefoy en ait interrompu l'écriture aux alentours de 1994, soit environ un an avant sa première incarcération, à peu près à l'époque où la reprise d'activité des Mangemorts a été signalée._


	2. Mémoire d homme

_« Je me suis mêlé de paix et de guerre ; j'ai signé des traités et des protocoles ; j'ai assisté à des sièges, des congrès et des conclaves ; à la réédification et à la démolition des trônes ; j'ai fait de l'histoire, et je la pouvais écrire. »  
__  
_**- Chateaubriand** (Mémoires d'Outre-Tombe) -

_Urgence d'en terminer avec le "Dehors", en  
__l'absorbant, l'intériorisant. Je ne sortirai pas,  
__tu dois entrer jusqu'à moi. Jusqu'à mon jardin-matrice  
__d'où je regarde. D'où je peux construire, à l'intérieur  
__du crâne, un univers rival du réel._

**- Jim Morrison** (Seigneurs et Nouvelles créatures) -

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
Mémoire d'homme**

La main de l'homme frôla la surface de marbre de la coiffeuse, caressa un instant un morceau de ruban avant de se poser sur un peigne de nacre. L'objet accomplit sa fonction en virevoltant avant d'être reposé sur le socle luisant avec un claquement froid.

Son index se promena sur différentes étoffes avant de se poser sur un morceau de velours gris. Le tissu fut enroulé et rapidement noué autour de la masse de cheveux ramenée en arrière.

Il caressa sa joue fraîchement rasée puis saisit une fiole qui déversa dans sa main une flaque de liquide gluant et parfumé : une odeur fraîche, suave, monta à ses narines et il l'inspira avec délice tout en l'étalant entre ses paumes. La lotion brûla sa peau encore à vif mais il crispa les lèvres et inspira avec force pour ne rien en laisser transparaître.

C'était sa toute première dissimulation de la journée.

Il se dirigea vers une porte discrète. Elle donnait sur une pièce dont les murs pourvus de hautes étagères offraient une infinité de vêtements suspendus, ou pliés avec soin. A sa droite, une penderie déployait un choix de capes et de chemises d'étoffes diverses, toutes plus raffinées et délicates les unes que les autres et soigneusement rangées de la plus claire à la plus sombre. Après quelques instants de réflexion il choisit une chemise de soie ivoire qu'il caressa avec un frisson sensuel avant de la débarrasser de son cintre qu'il jeta négligemment à terre. Le tissu glissa sur sa peau et malgré l'habitude de contact, il en soupira d'aise.

Enfin, il se tourna vers son reflet dans le miroir et inspecta son allure. Parfait. Mais à vrai dire…non.

Quelque chose le gênait. Une douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il fronça ses sourcils discrètement épilés en promenant une main perplexe dans son dos. Ca faisait mal, et même de plus en plus mal…

Il ausculta ses vertèbres avec une inquiétude de plus en plus fiévreuse, agitant ses doigts de façon de plus en plus désordonnée contre le tissu désormais humide de sa chemise.

Humide ?

Que…

***

Dans sa cellule de haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut.

***

Une cour étroite. De hauts murs.

La promenade.

Severus leva à peine les yeux de son journal en le voyant arriver. « La Gazette du Sorcier » le salua à sa place, mais Lucius ne chercha même pas à voir la photo qui en ornait la première page.

« - Elégante façon de passer le temps.

« - Je vais sortir d'ici, grinça l'homme décharné qui tenait le journal. C'est une question de temps. Toi…tu ne daignes même plus te tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dehors.

Un sourire moqueur tordit un instant la fine ligne de sa bouche. Lucius se laissa tomber sur le banc de pierre qui lui faisait face et garda un silence indifférent.

« - J'aimerais pouvoir dormir, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Son ancien camarade leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

« - Ta conscience te travaille ?

« - Non, répliqua-t-il, narquois.

« - Si tu attends des nouvelles de ta femme ou de ton fils, je préfère t'avertir que tu t'exposes à certaines déceptions, ironisa-t-il.

Touché.

Lucius se contenta de renifler d'un air hautain.

« - Et si toi, tu t'imagines que le Magenmagot aura pitié de toi, tu te fourvoies, mon ami, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu as fait exploser le vieux Dumbledore, tu t'en souviens ?

Les mains de son interlocuteur se crispèrent subtilement sur le papier, et il pouvait deviner que, caché derrière les feuilles sales de La Gazette de Sorcier, Severus Rogue venait d'interrompre sa lecture pour de bon.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi de ces choses-là, dit-il en rabattant le journal sur ses genoux. Vas donc jouer avec les autres, ça te conviendra mieux, cracha-t-il en désignant du menton l'autre bout de la cour où, accroupis sur le sol, Avery, Goyle et deux autre prisonniers jouaient au dé quelque menue friandise, dernière cigarette d'Herbe du Diable ou comprimé d'Allégresse.

« - Calme-toi, mon ami, susurra Lucius à son ancien complice en prenant son expression la plus séduisante, satisfait de l'avoir enfin fait sortir de ses gonds.

« - Je n'ai jamais été aussi calme, rétorqua-t-il. Simplement il y a entre toi et moi une immense différence : j'ai la détermination de sortir, de faire valoir la promesse que j'ai faite pour sauver _ton_ fils et de prouver que tout ceci est une méprise. Mon procès n'est plus très loin. En revanche toi, tu m'as l'air parfaitement déterminé à te branler dans ta cellule pendant le restant de tes jours. Rappelle-moi pour combien tu en as pris ? Vingt-cinq ?

« - Mais c'est qu'on est plein de répartie, ce matin, commenta Lucius avec un large sourire, tout en croisant les jambes.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Une bouffée de vent glacé vint faire voler leurs cheveux sales et emmêlés.

« - Il se trouve que _moi_, je n'ai tué personne.

« - Tu plaisantes ? lâcha Rogue avec une petit rire.

« - J'ai été acquitté, à l'époque, annonça Lucius avec désinvolture.

« - Mmmh…, concéda son interlocuteur avec une expression absente.

Severus Rogue replia soigneusement son journal et se leva.

« - Et comment comptes-tu t'en sortir ? Personne ne croira à ton histoire de Serment Inviolable.

« - Sauf si Narcissa témoigne.

Le regard de Rogue s'était soudain animé. Son visage rayonnait d'une satisfaction silencieuse. Lucius se leva à son tour. La cloche qui annonçait la fin de la promenade choisit ce moment-là pour retentir.

« - Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tu n'as donc le respect de rien ! Ne la fais pas tremper là-dedans ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de sa réserve comme un diable sort de sa boite.

« - Sinon quoi ? répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Je sais tant de choses sur ta famille que la question du choix ne se pose même pas. J'ai assez fait de sacrifices pour vous, non ?

Il se leva et sans un regard, quitta la cour sous la houlette des gardiens, parmi la foule des autres prisonniers. Lucius le regarda s'éloigner avec dans le ventre une boule de haine profonde, avant de se résoudre à suivre le mouvement, peu intéressé par le fait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

***

_Journal intime d'Hermione Granger,  
__le 12 Novembre 1998_

Les gens du Ministère m'insupportent. On dirait que rien, pas même cette guerre qui nous a détruits, ne sera assez convaincant pour qu'ils changent (ne serait-ce qu'une seconde) de mentalité.

On dirait que le _Droit_, dans tous les sens du terme, n'est qu'une affaire de paperasserie ennuyeuse – une de plus. C'est une notion qu'ils ont du mal à inclure dans leur façon de penser : ils ont toujours dominé, pourquoi changer cela ?

Ce matin, j'ai consulté les (jeunes !) archives de la Mémoire Historique Sorcière. Alors que j'avançais entre les rayonnages, j'ai surpris sur le visage du documentaliste qui me guidait (il me semble qu'il était encore à Poudlard dans mes première années) comme un regard de curiosité mêlé à une désagréable expression de dédain. Sans doute se demandait-il quelle personne j'étais, à vouloir ainsi me souvenir de ces choses sanglantes et poussiéreuses…

Je crois que cet employé, son regard, son attitude blasée et méprisante, illustre bien l'ambiance sous-jacente, l'esprit du Ministère. Un état d'esprit poussiéreux que même la promotion de gens droits et courageux comme Arthur ne changera pas d'un iota.

Mais passons, entrons plutôt dans le vif du sujet : le livre avance !

De très intéressants documents sont arrivés, ces derniers temps. Des documents que j'avais hâte de consulter. Leur expertise pouvant prendre un certain temps (encore un aspect assommant du Ministère), il m'a fallu patienter avant d'y avoir accès.

Une fois devant les mémoires de la famille Malefoy, rédigées de main directe de son dernier patriarche encore vivant, Lucius Malefoy, je me suis sentie investie d'un puissance formidable, dévastatrice, incompréhensible.

J'ai lu ce document, il faisait environ cinq rouleaux de parchemin. Je l'ai dévoré, fascinée, horrifiée, j'ai ingurgité chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque virgule avec un appétit démesuré. Je n'ai même pas pris de notes.

Quelque part, je tenais ma revanche dans mes mains.

Et puis la lecture s'est achevée de façon abrupte, en plein milieu du chapitre traitant de la vie des grands-parents Malefoy. J'ai repoussé le dernier parchemin et me suis appuyée au dossier de mon siège. J'ai réfléchi un long moment. Le sentiment de frustration qui me serrait l'estomac était presque insupportable ; il me semblait qu'on me volait ma vengeance.

J'ai fini par me calmer, j'ai remis les rouleaux en place et je suis partie. Je me suis même sentie un peu stupide.

Même ce soir je n'arrive toujours pas à me défaire de ce sentiment d'inachevé. J'ai réfléchi au moyen d'y remédier dès que j'avais cinq minutes de libres, entre deux dossiers, entre deux tasses de thé prises avec Arthur ou un autre employé du bureau. La nuit est déjà fort entamée et j'y pense encore. Harry s'est endormi il y a longtemps. Je crois que je vais me préparer une infusion avant d'essayer encore une fois de trouver le sommeil.

***

Cette lettre il l'avait froissée, roulée, écornée, jetée en boule dans un coin de sa cellule avant de la récupérer. Ses yeux avaient, avec un dégoût viscéral, parcouru les quelques lignes d'une écriture fine, encore et encore. Il avait même entrepris de la déchirer avant de suspendre son geste, si bien que tout un pan du parchemin pendait, presque totalement désolidarisé du rouleau. Pendant plusieurs jours il avait à tour de rôle haï, méprisé, maudit son auteur, puis il avait choisi de ne plus y penser, mépris suprême, mais sans succès.

Pendant les repas, pendant la promenade et pendant la douche, ses réflexions en étaient légèrement détournées, notamment grâce aux propos tantôt amers tantôt acides qu'il échangeait avec Severus. Mais le reste du temps il ne faisait qu'y penser. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, son instinct lui conseillant de garder pour lui ce genre de choses.

Et puis ses pensées s'étaient précisées, et il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas repoussé cette initiative : parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose (mais quoi, au juste ?), était à tenter. Pour la première fois depuis des années, on lui donnait la possibilité d'avoir, même de façon infime, une prise sur l'extérieur. Il avait le pouvoir d'accepter ou de refuser la proposition qui lui était faite - jusque ici on lui avait seulement laissé le droit de la fermer.

Ses pensées s'étaient affinées, chacune de ses idées s'était développée, étalée, déroulée comme un pétale de plus sur une fleur pas encore totalement éclose. Et puis un matin (pouvait-il en être autrement ?) les choses lui étaient apparu dans toute leur clarté, il avait enfin vu le cœur de cette plante infernale que son esprit avait conçu.

_Fais de toi ce que l'on attend. Reçois cette chienne de Sang-de-bourbe, et réponds à ses questions. Conduis-toi comme un prisonnier modèle et raconte-lui tout. Ne lui cache rien, puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut, et si tes actions portent leurs fruits, ta conduite achètera ses bons sentiments et elle pourra…Intervenir en ta faveur comme sa position le lui permet sans doute. Et s'il faut en plus payer…Et bien nous paierons._

Il avait relu une dernière fois la lettre et puis, l'esprit plus concentré que jamais, avait attrapé avec maladresse une des plumes abîmées qui se trouvaient dans la Salle des Livres. Il n'avait pas écrit depuis des mois et était reconnaissant que la pièce soit pratiquement déserte, bien déterminé à rester concentré sur sa tâche. Il avait déjà décidé de la moindre phrase qu'il allait coucher sur le papier jaunâtre, si fin que la plume arrivait par moment à le trouer.

Il redoutait particulièrement que Severus ou un autre ancien camarade ne vienne le surprendre dans cette salle déserte. La « Salle des Livres » était un bien mauvais mot pour décrire l'endroit : instituée lors des réformes mises en place après la guerre, elle brillait plutôt par son absence de livres et de toute façon, aucun les prisonniers de la forteresse ne semblait avide de plonger dans les rares ouvrages mis en consultation, ce qui lui garantissait une relative tranquillité.

Derrière les fenêtres ornées de barreaux, les mouettes hurlaient de toutes leurs force, mais Lucius ne les entendait pas. Ou plutôt il ne les entendait plus, résigné à subir cette cacophonie, désensibilisé à cette douleur qui, au début de son séjour à Azkaban, lui vrillait les tympans. Les articulations de ses doigts gagnaient en souplesse de seconde en seconde et il se prit à se sentir ivre de cette jubilation, de cet espoir qui avait germé en lui. La plume griffait le papier avec une ardeur infernale. Oui, il allait sortir d'ici.


	3. Première nausée

**Chapitre 2  
Première nausée **

Lucius, le 2 Décembre

_Sa silhouette est en face de moi, assise avec une effronterie inexplicable, et il me semble presque sentir l'odeur misérable de son sang impur. A travers les barreaux, elle m'observe avec une insolence qu'elle pense sûrement être de la droiture. Je regrette d'avoir accepté cette situation, mais je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire. _

_Cinq minutes plus tôt elle est entrée et m'a salué avec une politesse froide, peut-être légèrement gênée. Je n'ai pas répondu. Je me suis retourné et j'ai été légèrement surpris : elle avait changé, du moins par rapport au souvenir que j'avais d'elle. J'ai réalisé que cela faisait longtemps que j'étais là, et cette pensée m'a d'autant plus motivé à réagir. Je l'ai saluée d'un bref mouvement de la tête. _

_« Merci d'avoir accepté, a-t-elle dit. Mais son sale visage ne disait pas merci, lui. Il était lisse de toute émotion._

***

Il s'assit, prenant son temps, jubilant presque. Le pouvoir, même infime, était un philtre si enivrant…

Le banc de pierres qui courait le long du mur lui donnait l'avantage de ne pas lui faire face, lui permettant de rester de profil, alors qu'elle était pleinement tournée vers lui, une Plume à Papote d'un blanc laiteux posée sur une autre chaise à sa gauche. L'objet attendait, suspendu en l'air, que l'entrevue commence pour de bon. Malgré les barreaux, pas plus d'un mètre cinquante les séparait.

« J'ai lu vos écrits dans leur intégralité, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Je serais intéressée d'en connaître la suite, si vous voulez bien me la raconter. Comme je vous l'ait dit dans ma lettre, l'histoire de votre famille. Je voulais également vous avertir, cela me semble plus honnête, de l'usage que je compte en faire. Désirez-vous le savoir ?

Il fit un geste démontrant que ça lui était égal, mais elle insista.

« - Il s'agit d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Je m'efforce de décrire le monde sorcier à travers les cent dernières années et bien sûr, je parle entre autres de la condition des êtres magiques, des Forces du Mal et de Voldemort.

« - Nous n'évoquerons jamais ce sujet, coupa-t-il.

« - Oui, comme convenu. Je voulais juste vous avertir.

Il y eut un silence d'une froideur extrême. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, ce fut lui qui parla le premier :

« - Commençons, voulez-vous ? Vos convictions me donnent la nausée et je les connais déjà. J'imagine très bien à quoi va ressembler votre livre.

Il ne voyait son visage que de façon floue, du coin de l'œil, mais il imaginait très bien l'expression vexée, voire furieuse, qu'il devait afficher et s'en félicita : se montrer froid et désagréable rendrait plus précieuse la sympathie qu'il pourrait lui distiller à l'avenir. Et elle finirait par le faire sortir d'ici…d'elle-même. Il réprima un sourire et observa un silence immobile.

***

« - Le manuscrit s'interrompt au moment où vous parlez de vos grands parents paternels. Ils étaient disciples de Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ?

Il réprima un soupir de rage : à part lui parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne pouvait choisir de sujet plus embarrassant. Comme il était dur de céder les derniers vestiges de fierté de la famille…Mais à quoi pourrait servir sa fierté s'il restait en prison toute sa vie ?

« - Je ne peux l'affirmer, concéda-t-il. Mais gageons que oui.

« - Etaient-ils en bon terme avec les gobelins ?

« - Ils n'avaient pas peur de leur confier leur argent, si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Mais si vous avez lu avec attention les documents qu'a saisi le Ministère, vous devez avoir compris que confier aux gobelins l'or des sorciers n'a toutefois jamais été un fait très apprécié par ma famille. Ni par aucune famille de Sang-pur digne de ce nom.

Hermione crispa les mâchoires, s'interdisant de répondre à cette attaque qu'elle prenait pour le compte des Weasley.

« - Avaient-ils une quelconque activité professionnelle ?

« - En aucune manière. La famille disposait – et dispose encore – d'une fortune qui la met à l'abri de ce genre d'obligations. En revanche Abraxas, ma mère, était une scientifique de renom. Elle a mis au point une série de poisons et d'antidotes qui ont beaucoup apporté à la fortune de la famille. »

Il eut un sourire cruel.

« - Oui, je ne l'ignore pas. Ces produits sont très connus à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'élargit, comme si elle lui avait fait un compliment. Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour se dominer et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle lui posa la question suivante.

« - Le mariage de vos parents était-il arrangé ?

« - En aucune façon.

« - C'est pourtant l'impression qui ressort des mariages entre sorciers de sang pur.

« - Ne vous en déplaise, les sorciers de ma classe ont encore le bon goût de choisir des individus qui leur conviennent.

« - Bien sûr.

Elle réprima un soupir. C'était tellement plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'attendait…elle s'était imaginé un entretien tendu et d'une froideur extrême, elle s'y était préparée avec soin. Mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce fiel, à cette fierté méprisante, à cette cruauté que la prison n'avait réussi à détruire comme elle l'avait imaginé. Etait-elle naïve à ce point ? Il lui semblait que oui.

« - Ainsi, votre propre mariage s'est déroulé de la même façon.

« - De façon naturelle, comme toutes les unions de la famille.

« - A quel âge vous êtes-vous marié ?

« - J'avais vingt-quatre ans.

« - Et votre épouse en avait vingt-deux, acheva-t-elle. Je sais qu'elle n'exerçait aucune activité professionnelle. Etait-ce un choix de sa part ou bien le lui avait-vous interdit ?

« - Je vous ai déjà dit que le travail n'était pas indispensable, dans notre situation.

« - Pourtant, vous avez beaucoup pris part à la vie politique sorcière, à une certaine époque.

« - Comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, je m'intéresse à la vie de ma communauté.

« - Vous recherchiez également un certain pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle courageusement.

Il détourna enfin son visage vers elle et la considéra avec une expression de dégoût amusé.

« - Je le possédais déjà, jeune sotte.

***

Julius Malefoy considéra la silhouette de son fils avec gravité. Le jeune homme n'était pas aussi bien bâti que lui au même âge, et la finesse trop délicate de ses épaules lui conférait une allure presque maladive. La matière presque féminine de ses cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au reins, à cette occasion retenus par un ruban de soie, aurait dû exciter son orgueil mais cet attribut de fierté purement sorcière n'arrivait chez son fils qu'à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il était penché sur les éprouvettes d'une expérience que sa mère lui avait chargé de terminer à sa place, sans doute quelque inintéressante besogne dont elle avait besoin sans avoir le temps de l'effectuer elle-même.

Avec les années il aurait le temps de prendre de la prestance, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ces derniers temps : Lucius venait d'avoir vingt-trois ans et n'avait pas encore choisi de femme. En temps normal cette situation ne l'aurait inquiété que modérément, mais il y avait autre chose…quelque chose de désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas entièrement à définir (ou du moins à concevoir), et ce quelque chose lui disait que s'il n'intervenait pas, cette situation pourrait s'éterniser.

Des quelques jeunes femmes qu'il avait fréquentées (toutes des créatures altières au sang aussi pur que possible), aucune ne s'était attardée très longtemps sous les voûtes ancestrales de la maison Malefoy, passée la nuit semi clandestine que son fils organisait généralement pour elles dans sa chambre. Leurs cris (d'agrément, voire de volupté, du moins l'espérait-il) ne retentissaient jamais plus d'une fois à travers la porte de la chambre de son fils et, les dernières fois où il était venu vérifier ses soupçons, il avait décollé son oreille de la porte avec un pressentiment étrange.

Les occupations de sa mère avaient sans doute habitué leur fils à n'exiger que peu de chaleur humaine, voilà pourquoi il avait du mal à s'attacher à une femme plus qu'à une autre, mais cette explication n'arrivait pourtant pas à calmer ses craintes et plus d'une fois, Julius avait eu peur qu'il ne se soit entiché d'une sang-mêlé, voire d'une de ces atroces Sang-de-bourbe. Une crainte qu'un soir, Lucius avait fait s'envoler avec un aplomb presque sublime : _Jamais, vous m'entendez, père ? Jamais !_, avait-il rétorqué alors qu'il lui faisait part de ses doutes. Et alors son père n'avait jamais plus ressenti le moindre doute. _Il faut que tu porte ton choix sur une femme, Lucius_, avait-il alors lancé avec autorité. Son fils avait acquiescé avec docilité, lui demandant simplement de lui laisser tout le temps de choisir : il ne voulait pas se tromper.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis cette conversation.

Les éprouvettes ronronnaient et une précieuse goutte de sueur perlait à la tempe de son fils, absorbé plus que jamais par sa tâche. La rivière miroitante de ses cheveux ne cessait de s'allonger au fil du temps, sa silhouette restait toujours aussi mince et souple et inexplicablement, la peur croissait dans l'esprit de son père.

Alors une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit : se pouvait-il que…non, c'était impossible. Pas son fils. Et si tel était le cas, la faute était entièrement celle de sa mère, trop préoccupée par ses potions plutôt que par sa famille. Julius avala sa salive avec difficulté. Si tel était le cas, oh Merlin…

« - J'en ai terminé, lança le fils avec un air dédaigneux qui signifiait, Julius le savait, que son fils était satisfait de lui-même. Cette intervention le détourna de ses pensées et il lui en fut plutôt reconnaissant.

« - Fais venir Dobby pour chercher ces fioles, et ensuite nous parlerons. »

Le fils s'exécuta.

Julius fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de liqueur de mandragore, et entreprit de les servir, chose qu'il tenait à faire lui-même tant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était important.

« - As-tu réfléchi à la femme qui te conviendrait, depuis notre dernière conversation à ce sujet , lança-t-il après que l'elfe fût sorti de la pièce.

« - J'y ai pensé.

« - Foutaises ! cria-t-il en reposant son verre avec violence, postillonnant sans y prêter attention. Son fils le considéra avec une prudence à la fois docile et calculatrice.

« - Il n'est plus temps de me dissimuler quoi que ce soit, et l'avenir de la famille est beaucoup trop important pour que les choses ne soient pas claires entre toi et moi ! Alors écoute-moi bien : peu m'importe ce que tu as en tête, peu importe les préférences que ton âme a pu développer. Fais ce qu'il te plaira dans le plus grand secret, mais une bonne fois pour toutes, marie-toi ! Prends une femme et fais-lui au moins un enfant. Un seul suffira. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le visage pâle, les traits tendus et le regard fuyant, Lucius lui fit savoir qu'il se plierait à sa volonté.

« - Puisque tu as compris, tu es à présent libre. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu élabores ces mises en scène, mon fils. Et je me fiche de ce que tu fabriques et avec qui tu le fais. »

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos, le gratifiant au passage d'un signe de la main lui indiquant qu'il pouvait disposer. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et son père vida son verre avec une soif teintée de rage.

***

Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lucius regardait son hibou s'éloigner. C'était son oiseau personnel, qu'il s'était offert le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Un animal dont lui seul s'occupait et qu'il destinait à sa correspondance la plus intime.

Ecrire cette lettre lui avait fait du bien.

Il avait instinctivement compris, quelques instants avant la brève mais implacable entrevue avec son père, que les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer de la sorte et qu'il allait devoir affronter ses obligations. Il l'avait senti. Il se doutait que ce moment finirait par arriver mais, peu enclin à le précipiter, il avait le plus possible attendu.

_Il m'a mis au pied du mur, je vais vraiment devoir choisir quelqu'un. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais n'aies crainte, il n'en sait pas plus, c'est certain. Viens, ce soir. Cela ne change rien au temps que j'aurai à te consacrer…mais je préfèrerais t'en parler de vive voix. Je serais même soulagé d'avoir ton opinion sur le choix que je pourrais faire._

_Rien n'est changé, je t'attendrai comme convenu._

Il n'avait pas signé, bien sûr.

Le hibou s'éloignait, quelque part vers le Nord.

Lorsque l'oiseau eut disparu, Lucius ferma la fenêtre et s'en détourna avec un soupir élégant. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un mouvement trahissant l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas entièrement cessé d'être, et entreprit d'enrouler autour de son doigt une mèche de ses cheveux.

Plus rien à faire à part attendre la nuit, à présent. Il allait prétendre quelque mal de tête afin de ne pas dîner avec ses parents, et attendrait simplement la venue de son visiteur.

***

« - J'ai parfaitement suivi votre récit, monsieur Malefoy, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

« - Vous m'avez posé une question çà propos de mon mariage, et il me faut en passer par là pour y répondre de façon convenable. A présent, si cela ne vous intéresse plus, libre à vous d'enchaîner sur la suivante.

« - Vous vous trompez, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement. Mais ne profitez pas de l'occasion qui vous est donnée pour essayer de me mener je ne sais où dans vos confidences, je vous prie.

Que croyait-il, à la fin, qu'elle allait tout accepter de ses contorsions mentales afin de satisfaire sa curiosité ? Allait-elle devoir lui rappeler qu'elle était simplement venue chercher de la _documentation_ ? Mais non… il était bien assez intelligent pour s'en souvenir.

« - Rien de ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne sort du cadre de votre question, et la prochaine fois que vous me parlerez ainsi, notre entretien se terminera aussitôt.

« - Très bien, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, plus par curiosité de connaître sa réaction que par réelle intention de s'en aller.

« - Toutefois, la suite ne peut que vous intéresser, j'en suis certain, acheva-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Il était horrifié de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confier, et en même temps envahi par la joie malsaine de celui qui s'apprête à asséner un coup majeur à son ennemi.

***

A part l'elfe qui était venu lui rappeler l'heure du dîner et qu'il avait envoyé au diable, rien n'était venu déranger son sommeil. Alors que l'humidité du soir gagnait peu à peu le manoir, il se retourna paresseusement sur son luxueux dessus de lit et se félicita d'avoir eu l'idée de cette sieste : dormir lui avait permis de récupérer assez de forces pour honorer correctement sa visite nocturne.

Il s'étira, se redressa et attrapa sa baguette pour faire apparaître dans l'âtre un brasier généreux, qu'il contempla un moment. Puis il entrouvrit la fenêtre avant de retourner s'allonger, contemplant à l'intérieur de ses paupières les rosaces sombres et résiduelles des images du feu.

Il savait que son visiteur n'allait plus tarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bois de la fenêtre racla et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, le cœur battant. Il conserva néanmoins sa pose allongée, les yeux fermés, une jambe repliée, élégante, face à l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

Un bruit de chute, puis celui d'un morceau de bois que l'on appuie au mur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son visiteur lui sourit de façon rusée, nullement dupe de ce simulacre de réveil, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Lucius lui rendit un sourire différent, celui d'un prédateur que l'on vient déranger dans sa tanière. L'homme qui venait d'entrer s'avança vers lui en se débarrassant de sa cape.

Lucius savait qu'ils auraient, ce soir-là, à discuter de choses sérieuses. Mais si sérieuses que ces choses puissent être, ils savait également que rien, pas même la planification de tout son avenir, n'avait plus d'importance que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

L'homme contourna le lit au lieu de s'y précipiter, ce qui intrigua Lucius. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'inclina avec une grâce étudiée et, tout en saisissant délicatement son menton, appliqua sur sa bouche une série de baisers tout en douceur dignes d'une princesse de contes de fées. Il en frémit de désir, au bord d'une extase qui ne demandait qu'à émerger pleinement. Il enroula son bras autour du cou de son visiteur et l'attira brusquement à lui, le faisant chuter contre son propre corps.

Il était déjà en sueur. Le corps qui se pressait au sien était encore glacé par la longue distance parcourue en balai, mais se réchauffait peu à peu. Sa bouche était brûlante, inondant la sienne d'une salive abondante, l'embrassant, malgré la violence de cette étreinte, comme une princesse que l'on se doit de traiter avec précaution. Une main glissa derrière son bassin et le maintins ainsi bloqué, sous le poids divin qui ondulait avec suggestion sur son corps. Il en soupira d'aise, se retenant de gémir.

Aucun n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Cela viendrait plus tard. A un moment donné, Lucius hurlerait un nom, enfoui au creux d'une fournaise bien plus chaude que le feu qui crépitait près d'eux et bien plus compromettante que toutes les voûtes de l'enfer réunies.

Ensuite seulement commencerait leur palabre.

***

De cela il n'avait raconté à la Sang de Bourbe que l'essentiel : on l'avait aidé dans son choix. Il lui avait dit que le soir où son père l'avait bel et bien mis au pied du mur, il avait convoqué la personne avec laquelle il avait une liaison. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lui dire que leur entretien, bien qu'important par ses répercussions pour l'avenir, avait commencé par une torride séance de baise. Il avait souri, avait même risqué un petit rire étouffé, mais n'avait pas daigné regarder l'expression du visage de son interlocutrice, se contentant de son silence méprisant.

Il aurait volontiers raconté chaque geste, chaque pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit ce soir-là, mais il était inutile de l'abreuver de détails qui auraient déclenché sa fuite, gâchant la chute de son histoire. Non, le pire était à venir… Le pire pour elle, bien sûr.

***

Lourdement allongé sur le dos de l'homme, il savourait les derniers instants passés à l'intérieur de son corps, conscient que bientôt il roulerait sur le côté, et que leur entretien ne serait plus très loin.

Il inspira quelques bouffées d'air, cet air encore chaud de leurs gestes, et quitta sa si confortable position. Son compagnon se mit sur le dos à son tour, et vint caresser d'un index fourbu son sexe encore humide. Lucius frémit sous cette caresse et inspira vivement l'air entre ses dents.

_Sssssss…_

Il vint affectueusement passer la main dans les cheveux flamboyants qui, un instant plus tôt, se confondaient avec les siens.

« - Tu as fait vite pour venir…

« - J'ai cru comprendre que c'était important.

L'homme sourit.

« - Q'as-tu dit à ta femme ?

« - Qu'un dossier important avait été oublié.

« - Tu fais du zèle, à ce que je vois.

« - En quelque sorte.

Son sourire s'élargit et Lucius le trouva horriblement tendre, bien trop aimant. Il s'était toujours dit…

« - …mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un cas de force majeure , acheva son interlocuteur en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

« - Tu nages dans le vrai, murmura-t-il en s'abandonnant à ce baiser. Il soupira entre les lèvres qui jouaient avec les siennes : « Il se peut que je me marie, très prochainement. »

« - C'est une très bonne idée. »

« - Tu plaisantes ! Un acte de plus afin de montrer un visage plaisant à ces crétins du Ministère…afin de perpétuer cette tradition de complots et de pots-de-vin dans la respectabilité.

« - Tu as entendu parler de quelque chose, Lucius ?

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet, je te prie.

Il repoussa le corps constellé de tâches de rousseur qui commençait à exiger une nouvelle étreinte.

« - Je t'écoute, répondit Arthur Weasley avec patience.

***

« - Je vous demande pardon ! hurla Hermione avec un emportement brûlant. Je vous demande pardon ! Vous n'avez accepté cette rencontre que pour répandre une fois de plus votre fiel ! Vous êtes répugnant ! Même au plus profond de votre cellule vous n'avez pas changé, à croire que vous êtes ici dans votre élément !

« - Cessez de crier et écoutez-moi, sombre idiote !

« - Jamais ! Plus jamais ! Je n'ai pas traversé la guerre, vu mourir la moitié de mes amis pour venir entendre des choses pareilles !

Elle s'était levé et avait saisi avec violence sa cape, le parchemin noirci d'encre et la plume à papote, s'assurant du même coup que celle-ci n'écrirait aucune infamie supplémentaire.

« - Je vous souhaite de croupir ici pour l'éternité !

« - Je ne dis que la vérité. Vous confondez tout. Vous qui semblez si pressée de donner des leçons au Monde, vous êtes incapable supporter la part d'ombre des gens que vous portez aux nues, bien que ce soit une évidence. C'est _vous_ qui êtes misérable.

Elle s'était immobilisée sur le pas de la porte, une expression de haine ravageuse déformant ses traits.

« - Si vous ne me croyez pas, prenez Arthur à part un de ces jours, et demandez-lui s'il se souvient de l'été 77. Vous le verrez changer de couleur.

***

Elle n'avait presque pas prononcé un mot de la soirée. Il n'avait pas osé rompre ce silence, lui dire ce qu'il en pensait, lui asséner cette vérité dont il ne démordait pas depuis qu'elle lui avait confié son projet. Il savait d'instinct que l'influence de cet homme allait lui faire du mal, malgré qu'il soit enchaîné derrière des barreaux, malgré qu'elle fut une sorcière aguerrie et courageuse. Il était loin de connaître les vérités que Lucius Malefoy avait à dire, s'il était jamais capable de dire la vérité, mais il en mesurait pourtant la noirceur.

Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil, inquiet de ce regard hanté, de ces étranges plis amers aux coins de sa bouche, des rides que même la guerre n'avait jamais creusées. Il n'osa rien dire, ce soir-là.


	4. 1977

**Chapitre 3  
1977 **

_Journal intime d'Hermione Granger,  
le 2 Décembre_

Au-delà de la haine, au-delà de l'émotion qui ne pas quittée depuis la fin de cet odieux entretien, une seule question hante mon esprit : dit-il la vérité ? Il pourrait mentir. Il est rusé, retors, et sans doute espère-t-il de ces rencontre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne sont censées lui apporter. Il pense pouvoir me manipuler. Toutes ces choses me font penser qu'il ment, en effet.

Et pourtant… si je ne le croyais pas un peu, je ne serais pas dans cet état, ce soir.

Harry, sans doute par délicatesse, ne m'a pas posé de questions. Je sais ce qu'il pense de ces choses, et il sait que je le sais. Je suis à mi-chemin entre colère et tristesse.

Se pourrait-il qu'il dise la vérité ? C'est une chose qui me dégoûte profondément. Pas l'histoire entre deux hommes, ça non. Mais cette idée qu'Arthur, si droit, si _bon_, ait été si proche de quelqu'un comme Lucius Malefoy...Il m'est trop difficile d'y croire, cela me bouleverse. C'est impossible. Même si c'était il y a des années, même si les circonstances étaient peut-être différentes.

Et pourtant, Arthur était un Sang-pur, ce qui représentait pour Lucius cette respectabilité chère aux anciennes familles. Son sang était noble, le reste n'a sans doute été qu'une affaire de _pratique_. Il pourrait dire la vérité. A cette époque-là, la guerre n'avait pas vraiment commencé, Voldemort était encore discret, aucun des deux hommes n'avait réellement pris parti dans un des deux camps. Tout cela pourrait devenir si plausible, si plausible…

Mais je n'ai pas la force d'en imaginer davantage, pas ce soir. J'ai envie de croire qu'il s'agit d'un odieux mensonge élaboré pour me déstabiliser.

Arthur… que faisiez-vous loin de Molly, loin de votre femme, de Percy qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an à cette époque ?

Vous mentez, monsieur Malefoy. Vous mentez, c'est certain.

***

« - Il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu à la promenade, hier, lâcha Severus sur le ton de la conversation.

Autour d'eux, les prisonniers s'avançaient pour la toilette, le long des murs carrelés de la salle de douche. Lucius fixa un moment la surface abondamment moisie, attendant qu'une eau tout juste tiède se décide à sortir de la pomme tordue au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Il se trouve que j'avais mieux à faire, lâcha-t-il.

« - De la visite ?

« - Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne mais oui, j'ai eu de la visite.

Severus ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Lucius pencha la tête en arrière et commença ses ablutions. Ici, à Azkaban, l'eau était à peine chaude, à peine dessalée. Le savon n'était qu'un bloc grisâtre qui moussait à peine et dont il fallait se satisfaire autant pour la toilette que pour le rasage ou le lavage des cheveux. Il repensa avec nostalgie à sa salle de bains, au manoir. Aux doubles vasques de marbre blanc devant lesquelles il se rasait paisiblement à l'aide de sa baguette. Au lustre qui, tel une méduse fantastique, trônait au-dessus du bassin qui lui servait de baignoire, et démultipliait dans ses cristaux l'éclat des bougies.

Il soupira en se savonnant le visage. Chez lui, les étagères débordaient de fioles et flacons en tous genres, renfermant les produits, onguents, crèmes les plus diverses et raffinées. Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à Azkaban et pourtant…l'espoir de sortir d'ici le faisait à présent trépigner.

Un bref coup d'œil à son voisin fit naître sur ses lèvres un rictus cynique : Severus, lui, n'avait jamais montré de vive inclination pour la toilette, en particulier celle des cheveux. Il souffrait sans doute moins que lui de son séjour en prison.

Cette idée l'amusa quelques instants avant qu'il ne repense à la visite de la Sang de Bourbe : elle reviendrait, c'était certain. Il s'empara du savon et le frotta avec violence, s'efforçant e faire naître un peu plus de mousse : il avait besoin de retrouver une apparence acceptable.

***

Lucius, le 3 Décembre

_Quand elle est entrée j'ai failli céder à l'envie de me montrer sarcastique, mais il m'a semblé que cela pourrait amoindrir la qualité de notre entretien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis 'elle' quand j'en parle. 'Cette chose indigne' ou 'ça' serait plus juste. Savoir que cette créature est dehors, libre, et jouit du monde sorcier alors que je suis enfermé ici me remplit d'une colère sans fond. C'est une situation anormale, contre-nature. Elle et ses semblables finiront par envahir et totalement vampiriser notre monde, jusqu'au jour où les sorciers de sang pur représenteront une minorité dont les qualités leur feront peur. Alors ils nous extermineront._

***

Hermione s'assit en face de l'homme, l'allure digne et le visage fermé. Elle le salua et posa sa plume à côté d'elle sans attendre de réponse. L'objet immaculé se suspendit en l'air, attendant.

« - Etes-vous prêt à continuer ?

« - Je le suis, répondit-il de profil, sans la regarder. En revanche, vous…je dirais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment sereine, dit-il avec un amusement évident.

« - Ce sujet ne vous concerne pas, monsieur Malefoy. Et je crois que la procédure d'appel de votre procès est en marche. Je vous conseille donc de surveiller votre comportement.

« - Tiens donc, parce que vous êtes juriste, également ?

Elle le fusilla du regard mais Lucius Malefoy gardait son regard rivé au mur.

« Et est-ce que votre conseil de surveiller mon comportement est une mise en garde contre de nouvelles déclarations susceptibles de vous heurter ?

Il souriait largement, à présent, sans toutefois découvrir ses dents.

« - Certainement pas, monsieur Malefoy. Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez à me dire, répondit-elle avec un aplomb qui réduisit un peu le sourire de son interlocuteur. Nous en étions à l'année 77, il me semble.

Lucius se décida à tourner son visage vers elle.

« - L'année de mon mariage, dit-il en souriant.

Inconsciemment, Hermione se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« - Y a-t-il des pratiques qui vous choquent, miss Granger ? Des pratiques sexuelles, je veux dire.

Il continuait de la défier…

« - Je suis ici pour entendre ce que vous avez à me dire, répondit-elle. Ne vous imposez pas de censure, si c'est ce que vous désirez savoir. Je n'ai pas de préjugés, vous devriez le comprendre.

***

Arthur était allongé sur le lit, dans _son_ lit, et son corps couvert de tâches de rousseur ne cessait d'attirer le regard de Lucius.

« - Tu as déjà quelques personnes en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il faudrait choisir, un de ces jours, lâcha-t-il en s'étirant langoureusement.

« - J'avais pensé, peut-être à la sœur d'Avery, elle…

« - Si tu veux mon opinion, vise plus haut. Une femme plus belle. N'oublie pas qu'elle sera la mère de tes enfants. Choisis quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder, dit-il en s'installant confortablement, un coude derrière la tête, disparaissant sous la masse broussailleuse de sa chevelure rousse. « Une personne avec laquelle tu t'entendras. »

Lucius ricana : Euphorbia Avery, en plus de n'être pas la plus belle des femmes (elle aurait cependant fait, d'après Lucius, une épouse docile), avait un prénom imprononçable et la seule idée d'avoir à le crier au lit fit rire les deux hommes durant dix bonnes minutes.

« - Une des sœurs Black, peut-être ? suggéra Arthur.

« - Pitié, je n'en connais qu'une, et elle a un caractère épouvantable.

« - Narcissa est différente. Elle est plus jeune, et son caractère est bien meilleur. Mais tu ne devrais pas tarder à te faire connaître d'elle. Balthus Lestrange la courtise déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

« - Cet âne bâté ? Ne me dis pas, si elle est si belle que ça, qu'elle compte lui céder, cracha-t-il.

Le souvenir de son duel avec le frère Lestrange lui laissait un cuisant souvenir de sa septième année, ainsi qu'une inesthétique cicatrice sur la cuisse gauche. Lors de leurs moments les plus intimes, il aimait qu'Arthur s'aventure à la parcourir.

« - Je ne sais pas…c'est une fille assez naïve, si tu veux mon avis. Elle serait capable de dire oui. Mais je te connais, si tu t'en donnes les moyens, elle te mangera dans la main après cinq minutes de conversation. Et en plus, sa famille est très riche, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

« - Je le suis moi aussi, répliqua Lucius sur un ton vexé.

« - Vu les temps qui nous attendent, l'argent ne sera jamais de trop.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« - Rien, rien…

Arthur se releva sur ses coudes et saisit une longue carafe sur la table de nuit avant de leur servir à chacun un verre de vin.

« - Tu as encore entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Lucius avec une désinvolture feinte.

« - Ca se pourrait, soupira Arthur sur un ton las. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler travail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il reposa son verre et vint se pencher sur son amant.

« Si ton problème est résolu, je ne verrais aucune raison de ne pas retourner à nos occupations…

Il lui lécha le pourtour des lèvres, les yeux déjà fermés.

« - Alors ce sera Narcissa Black, murmura Lucius dans l'humidité de leurs baisers.

Le nom se perdit dans leur étreinte, scellant la décision qu'ils venaient, dans leur relative innocence, de prendre.

***

« - J'ai du mal à vous croire, _monsieur_, coupa sèchement Hermione.

« - Croire quoi ?

« - Vous savez très bien. Comment une personne comme Arthur Weasley a pu entretenir une quelconque relation avec vous ? Vos valeurs sont à l'opposée. Vos familles sont différentes, vos destins, aussi. Je connais Arthur et je sais que c'est un homme bon, un père attentif et un époux aimant. Je pense que vous ne dites pas la vérité.

_Et vos dires me révoltent profondément_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« - Votre première erreur est de juger une situation datant d'il y a plus de vingt ans à l'aide d'éléments _actuels_. Vous ignorez les circonstances, vous n'existiez même pas. Votre seconde erreur est de croire que les gens que vous admirez (il avait prononcé ce mot avec dégoût) aient pu avoir une jeunesse, c'est-à-dire une période de leur existence où la curiosité et le droit à l'erreur sont les aspects dominants.

« - En cela j'approuve ce que vous dites. En cela seulement. Grâce à Voldemort, il est vrai que vivre une jeunesse normale est un luxe que peu des gens de mon âge ont pu se permettre, répliqua-t-elle avec férocité, exaspérée par le ton professoral de son interlocuteur.

« - Je ne suis pas responsable de vos malheurs et vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir que s'ils avaient pu venir à bout de vous, je n'en serais pas plus contrarié.

Il sut à cet instant qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il était entrain, pour le simple plaisir de la torturer davantage, de mettre en pièces le plan qu'il avait conçu. Mais au lieu de la tempête à laquelle il s'attendait, il l'entendit simplement répondre :

« - C'est la dernière fois que vous me parlez de la sorte. Je fais l'effort de mettre mes convictions de côté simplement pour vous adresser la parole, alors je vous demande pour la dernière fois d'en faire de même.

Il y eut un lourd silence pendant lequel il s'imagina planter ses ongles dans la chair de son cou, la saigner et la déchiqueter vivante.

***

La rencontre eut lieu un jour venteux de printemps. Il régnait un froid transperçant, et les rares visiteurs du Chemin de Traverse de hâtaient d'achever leurs achats.

Accompagné d'Evan Rosier, Lucius venait d'acheter pour sa future conquête un délicat collier d'améthystes. Il savait qu'offrir une telle chose lors d'une première rencontre pourrait s'avérer prétentieux, mais il était décidé à employer tous les moyens à sa portée.

« - Tu ne l'as vraiment jamais vue ? demanda Evan pour la centième fois, lui sembla-t-il, de la journée.

« - Jamais, répondit sèchement Lucius. Mais il est toujours bon de se montrer courtois.

« - Parce que pour les Malefoy, se montrer courtois équivaut à verser ce genre de pot-de-vin ? plaisanta le jeune homme. Mais tu as raison, elle est très belle.

Lucius se retint de lui lancer le sort de mutisme qui le démangeait depuis le début de cet après-midi-là, et se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement le mettre sous Imperium. Il ne supportait cet idiot que parce qu'il représentait pour lui une entrée discrète dans la Maison Black, Maison que par ailleurs il n'appréciait guère.

Premièrement, les Black n'avaient pas vraiment le sang pur. L'exemple le plus flagrant étant le calamiteux mariage de la sœur aînée, Andromeda. A ce sujet il était prêt, si son mariage avec Narcissa Black avait lieu (et il aurait lieu), à accepter les faits à condition que sa future femme n'en fasse jamais mention sous son toit.

Ce genre d'union n'était pas une première dans la famille Black : il l'avait appris par son père un soir où, ayant abusé de son whiskey favori, il l'avait gratifié de quelques informations compromettantes.

Cette famille le contrariait. Bellatrix était stupide et agaçante, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner les Black d'être plus riches que les Malefoy (même s'il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet). A vrai dire, cette possibilité le contrariait plus que tout le reste. Les Black l'agaçaient parce qu'au fond, c'était la seule autre famille anglaise qui parvenait à l'impressionner, malgré ses défauts.

Et puis cette devise familiale en français, quelle sottise…_Toujours pur_. Aussi loin que leur arbre officiel puisse remonter (il avait vérifié), aucun de leurs ancêtres ne venait du continent. Ce n'était pas par fierté de défendre ses propres racines qu'il méprisait cette usurpation du français (en vérité il considérait ce peuple comme naturellement diminué par sa prétention, vicié comme il l'était par son héritage latin). _Toujours pur_ l'agaçait parce que ça n'était pas authentique et que par conséquent, ça n'était pas aussi pur que cela.

Evan avait émis le désir de s'arrêter boire quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur mais Lucius n'était pas disposé à se montrer en ces lieux trop populaires et ne voulait également pas se mettre en retard.

***

« - Comment s'est déroulé la suite ? Votre famille n'a pas tenté de participer à votre projet ? »

Il jeta à Hermione un bref regard glacé, avant de se détourner et de reprendre :

« - Mes parents me faisaient confiance. Moi-même je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire de meilleur choix. Ma femme était calme, naïve, docile. Influençable. Cela n'a pas été difficile de faire sa conquête. Ce ne sont pas des vantardises, simplement des faits. Et je vous rappelle que ce genre de détails ne doit figurer nulle part : ils concernent des personnes que je tiens à protéger.

« - Je n'oublie pas les termes de notre accord. Mais j'ai une question : en quelle mesure le fait que votre ennemi courtise cette femme vous a poussé à en faire de même ?

« - Vous voulez dire que j'ai fait cela pour triompher de lui ? Peut-être, peut-être…soupira-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je l'aurais choisie, _elle_. Et elle a fait un meilleur choix en m'épousant.

Hermione retint un rire méprisant.

« Votre livre avance-t-il miss Granger ? Ou bien avez-vous décidé, en fin de compte, d'écrire mes mémoires ?

Elle fut, un instant, prise de court. Avec cette personne rien n'était simple, aucune parole n'était totalement gratuite. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle l'encourageait à faire des confidences intimes, à première vue peut-être un peu trop pour un livre d'histoire, mais c'était à elle de juger quels étaient les éléments dignes de la faire progresser dans ses recherches.

Elle éluda la question.

« - Malgré ce que vous voulez en dire, il me semble que vous vous êtes également marié avec la seule femme dont la famille était aussi riche que la votre.

« - En effet. Drago est plus riche aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre jeune sorcier, déclara-t-il avec fierté.

« - Mais son père est en prison, rétorqua-elle sans le vouloir.

Son interlocuteur se figea. Dans ses yeux aux reflets de glacier quelque chose vacilla, puis se figea à son tour.

« - Mais son père est en prison, répéta-t-il.

Après un silence pénible, Hermione, n'y tenant plus, s'empara de ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Consciente de sa maladresse mais incapable de faire des excuses à cet homme-là, elle avait préféré filer.


	5. Dans l'intimité

**Chapitre 4  
Dans l'intimité **

Au-dessus d'elle, Harry répandait ses baisers, soyeux. Son corps souple épousait le sien à la perfection. Il était posé sur elle, surnaturellement léger, comme une de ces feuilles d'automne qui tombent en virevoltant avant de se poser sur la surface du lac.

A son front, la cicatrice attira son regard, et elle s'en détourna comme à son habitude avec un sursaut désespéré ; tout cela était _fini_, à présent.

Comme s'il avait senti son trouble, Harry interrompit ses baiser et la regarda. Elle le trouvait toujours très beau lorsqu'il était dans cet état, et se demandait à chaque fois comment elle avait pu vivre à ses côtés autant de temps sans vraiment le voir. Sa bouche, rougie et gonflée par les baisers, contrastait joliment avec l'éclat vert de ses yeux, brouillé par le désir. L'arête de son nez, légèrement arrondie, donnait à son visage une noblesse tardive.

Elle se rappela de façon fugace qu'un peu du sang des Black coulait dans ses veines. Ainsi que dans celles de Drago Malefoy…

« - Tu devrais de détendre, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle lui sourit et attrapa au vol cette bouche trop gourmande. Comme s'il attendait ce signal de sa part, il donna à son tour une première impulsion.

***

Parfois elle regardait Harry, et elle s'étonnait de le savoir là, près d'elle, parfois en elle. Elle repensait à leur chemin, la somme de tous les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu et qui les avait amenés à s'aimer de cette façon. Avant la guerre, ou du moins avant que celle-ci n'atteigne une violence démente.

Avant cette série d'évènements ils croyaient dur comme fer, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que leurs vies étaient déjà scellées : Harry aimait Ginny, qui l'aimait depuis des années, et Ron aimait Hermione, qui l'aimait de puis des années. Ainsi étaient les choses, et s'ils avaient dû mourir, ç'aurait été le seul élément dont ils auraient emporté la conviction dans la tombe.

L'anéantissement de cette certitude avait définitivement fermé l'ouverture (déjà bien étroite) qui les liait encore à l'enfance et ils avaient alors tous compris le vrai sens du mot guerre qui, dans leurs cœurs, serait pour toujours synonyme de destruction.

Destruction. Et puis la guerre s'était achevée.

Ensuite ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres.

Ron s'était enfui vers le Nord, où il travaillait désormais avec Bill. Ginny avait intégré une prestigieuse équipe de Quidditch, dont Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à retenir le nom. Il lui semblait parfois qu'une force étrange les éloignait les uns des autres, les amenant presque à oublier leurs prénoms respectifs.

Harry était parti sans un mot. Pendant un an, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, et tous s'accrochaient désespérément aux quelques mots qu'il avait laissés sur une table, à Square Grimmaurd : deux jours après la mort officielle de Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter avait lui aussi _disparu_.

Hermione avait mis plus de temps à se remettre, peut-être parce que comme Harry, elle avait ressenti ce conflit au plus profond de sa chair, voyant autour d'elle des sorciers se battre et mourir pour la reconnaissance, la protection et le respect de sorciers aux origines moldues, et chaque décès, chaque blessure, chaque goutte de sang versée semblait vouloir l'accuser.

Pendant un an elle avait elle vécu tant bien que mal, menant un existence crépusculaire au sein du Ministère où Arthur lui avait trouvé un poste dans les relations publiques avec les moldus. Elle pensait souvent à ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça (si l'on se basait sur le décompte d'un calendrier, et non sur celui de son esprit), et se demandait si Harry reviendrait un jour.

Parfois, elle lui parlait.

_Harry, tu ne m'as pas oubliée, dis-moi ? Parce que Ron, lui, me semble encore plus absent que toi…Tu reviendras, dis-moi ? Tu reviendras…_

Ses pensées l'amenaient parfois aux limites de la raison et il lui semblait que Harry lui répondait, apparaissant au pied de son lit ou assis près d'elle. Il ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il lui apparaissait amaigri, pâle, les images du passé et du présent s'entremêlaient, s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite et elle se réveillait en sursaut, couverte de sueur, hurlant et suppliant.

Il lui arriva même de penser qu'il reviendrait, oui…mais comme Voldemort en son temps, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre afin de parfaire ses connaissances. Harry aurait peut-être changé, les blessures infligées à son âme ayant fait de lui un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, avide d'un pouvoir qui le mettrait définitivement à l'abri de toute souffrance, de toute intrusion. De toute humanité.

Mais non, bien sûr. C'était impossible.

Et puis elle avait appris la nouvelle, sans que cela soit vraiment une surprise : Arthur avait obtenu gain de cause auprès du Conseil et un tout nouveau secteur allait être créé : le Département de la Mémoire Historique Sorcière. Une chose à laquelle elle tenait autant que lui. Il lui offrit d'emblée un poste à sa mesure, celui de chercheuse. Avec des subventions à la clé : elle allait enfin pouvoir se consacrer à l'investigation, à la vérité et à l'écriture. Mais surtout à l'Histoire.

L'histoire des sorciers.

Et quelques temps plus tard, Harry était revenu. Hermione n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, son coeur s'était littéralement brisé de cette joie soudaine, et elle l'avait convulsivement serré contre elle, les larmes jaillissant avec la force et le désespoir dignes d'un nouveau-né. _Tu es là, tu es là…_Lorsqu'elle l'avait lâché, elle avait vu les marques rouges laissées par ses doigts autour de son cou et les griffures de ses ongles. Ensuite elle l'avait regardé, et elle avait reconnu le fantôme qui hantait ses rêves.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué…

« - Je crois que je t'ai vue, parfois.

« - Je rêvais de toi…Où es-tu allé ?

Son regard s'était brouillé.

« - Je n'étais nulle part.

Il avait dit cela avec une conviction troublante. _J'étais à la recherche de moi-même,_ disaient ses yeux.

Au cours de la nuit, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, à nouveau en larmes et convaincue qu'elle avait entièrement imaginé son retour. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle avait fini par s'endormir. A son réveil elle l'avait trouvé endormi près d'elle, dans son lit. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait effleuré sa cicatrice. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait attrapé sa main, le regard fou.

Alors ils s'étaient compris.

Depuis cela il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

***

Elle se leva et délaissa ses parchemins, fatiguée de ces questions empoisonnées que Lucius Malefoy avait introduites dans son esprit.

Harry dormait. Son profil se détachait joliment sur l'oreiller blanc. Ses lunettes reposaient sur la commode. Elle les effleura et inexplicablement, son cœur explosa de tendresse.

_« …j'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui étaient au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. »_

_« Moi, c'est Harry Potter. »_

Elle avait du mal à croire que le garçon timide qu'elle avait connu dans le train était à présent ce jeune homme, nu dans son lit.

Et si, ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas fait leur connaissance ? S'ils ne l'avaient pas sauvée du troll, quelques temps après ? _Oh Merlin…Et si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, et que je me sois enfuie en courrant ?_

_« …je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ? »_

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit et, prenant soin de ne pas troubler son sommeil, déposa un baiser sur son front. Son odeur, délicieusement animale, lui rappela leur précédente étreinte et déjà, son sang cognait et en réclamait une autre. Lui, si doux, contre elle…

Quelque part, il n'en avait jamais été autrement.

***

« - Bonjour, Arthur. Vous auriez un moment à me consacrer ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, perdu dans le capharnaüm qui recouvrait son large bureau. Bien qu'il ait été promu responsable du département de la Justice Magique, Arthur Weasley n'avait pas réellement changé.

« - Mais bien sûr ! Entre, Hermione. »

Pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, il fit apparaître un service à thé.

« - Tes nouvelles fonctions te plaisent ? demanda-t-il en la servant.

« - Oui, c'est très intéressant. Et puis…mes recherches avancent. Le livre est en bonne voie. Comment se porte Molly ?

« - Très bien, même si elle est parfois désoeuvrée. Avoir éduqué sept enfants et les voir tous partir…ça laisse un vide.

« - Oui, j'imagine, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle laissa place au silence, cherchant ses mots. Comment aborder un tel sujet?

« Je suis entrain de recueillir divers témoignages, ces derniers temps. Des histoires très intéressantes, indispensables pour l'avancée de mon travail et…

« - Tu peux me dire directement ce qui te tracasse, la coupa-t-il d'un ton bienveillant. Pas de courbettes entre nous, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Imperceptiblement, Hermione respira mieux. Mais comment lui dire…

« - Je suis entrain de recueillir le témoignage de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle fit une pause, scrutant sur le visage de son interlocuteur une quelconque émotion, mais Arthur la regardait toujours avec gravité et bienveillance.

« Il m'a fait des confidences sur le passé de sa famille et…sur son propre passé. Et il m'a parlé de vous.

Elle fit une pause.

« - Continue, je te prie.

« - Ca n'est pas facile à dire. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander des comptes ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il m'a parlé de vous, de son mariage, et de l'été 77. Du choix de sa femme et des rapports qu'il avait avec vous, à cette époque.

Arthur était légèrement plus pâle, mais si elle n'en avait pas connu les raisons, elle aurait pu ne pas le remarquer.

« J'ai du mal à savoir si ce qu'il me raconte est vrai. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il ment afin de mettre fin à ces entretiens, si jamais il s'avère que je perds mon temps.

« - Que t'as-t-il dit, exactement ? demanda-t-il presque rêveusement.

« - Il m'a dit que vous aviez été amants. Que vous l'aviez aidé à choisir une épouse, également.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, l'homme en face d'elle ne se mit pas en colère, ne se décomposa pas, son regard ne se troubla pas davantage. Elle eut plutôt l'impression qu'il repoussait dans sa mémoire le lointain souvenir qu'il venait d'examiner.

Arthur Weasley se leva, but une gorgée de son thé en observant à travers la fenêtre le ciel rougi par le couchant.

« - Il ne t'a pas menti. Du moins, pas à ce sujet.

Sa voix détendue, naturelle, résonnait étrangement, en particulier lorsqu'on réalisait de quoi il était question, si bien qu'Hermione se demanda si Arthur avait bien compris de quoi elle avait voulu lui parler.

« On dirait que Lucius Malefoy entame le grand ménage…La procédure d'appel de son procès est en bonne voie, par ailleurs.

« - Vous préfèreriez qu'il reste en prison ?

« - Il a des chances d'en sortir. La seule accusation qui pèse vraiment sur son dossier est celle d'usage de l'Imperium, et Azkaban commence à être trop étroite pour tous les prisonniers qu'on y amène depuis la fin de la guerre. Priorité à l'Aveda et au Doloris, dicta-t-il sur un ton professoral. Ce sont les directives qui viennent d'en haut, dit-il en pointant le petit doigt de la main qui tenait sa tasse vers le plafond.

« - Et d'un point de vue personnel, qu'en pensez-vous ? hasarda-t-elle d'un ton timide.

Il semblait profondément pensif, mais nullement gêné.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, veuillez m'excuser.

« - Je pense sincèrement que Lucius Malefoy a sa place en prison. C'est un homme raciste et malhonnête, et s'il n'avait pas été à Azkaban pendant les temps forts du conflit, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait été un des pires tortionnaires aux ordres de Voldemort. Sans compter sur ses ambitions personnelles.

Il reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et le fit disparaître d'un geste de la main, avant de se rasseoir.

« - Tu as d'autres questions ?

« - Non (elle se leva). Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçue. Bonne soirée, Arthur.

« - A très bientôt, Hermione.

***

Un mystère. Voilà ce son esprit retiendrait d'Arthur, ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas nié, il n'avait pas dit oui, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait entendu la vérité. Pourquoi, face à des allégations que beaucoup auraient trouvées insultantes, lui n'avait pas été indigné, choqué, pourquoi il ne s'était pas défendu de cette histoire ?

C'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il aurait dû craindre pour sa réputation, pour Molly, pour ses enfants…du moins c'était le scénario qu'elle avait imaginé.

Au lieu de ça il avait eu l'air d'assumer. Hermione était impressionnée. Il avait évoqué ce souvenir de jeunesse avec un calme et un naturel à toute épreuve, avec confiance, et elle avait éprouvé la certitude que s'il avait existé quelque chose, c'était bel et bien mort.

Arthur avait été l'amant de Lucius Malefoy et aujourd'hui, ce dernier croupissait en prison sous son regard indifférent. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? S'étaient-ils aimés ? Elle avait du mal à le croire mais c'était possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle voyait si différemment la rencontre qu'un jour ils avaient faite à la librairie, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une douzaine d'année…Ils s'étaient battus. Lucius ne cessait d'humilier les Weasley à propos de leur pauvreté. Est-ce une attitude qui arrive souvent, entre deux anciens amants ? Ces choses ne la concernaient pas, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait cesser de se poser des questions. A partir de quand Malefoy avait-il donc commencé à haïr les Weasley ?

***

« - Aaah… j'en déduis qu'une partie de mes confidences a fait son chemin dans votre esprit, miss Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'homme, toujours assis de profil par rapport à elle, appuya le côté gauche de sa tête contre les barreaux de sa cellule.

Elle attendit qu'il veuille bien commencer son récit.


	6. Autres temps

**Chapitre 5  
Autres temps**

Au Ministère. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Leur liaison avait débuté à cette époque-là.

Arthur était employé au bureau de régulation des créatures magiques, et Lucius accompagnait son père, décidé à introduire son fils dans ce qu'il appelait _le milieu des affaires_. C'était de la folie. Molly attendait leur deuxième enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais connu d'homme, l'un comme l'autre.

Arthur lui avait fait visiter les bureaux, vaguement agacé par cette tâche qu'il jugeait humiliante, d'autant plus que cet ex-Serpentard de trois ans son cadet se conduisait déjà comme le maître des lieux.

La fraîcheur de cette ambiance ne semblait pas lui déplaire et pourtant, ce fut lui qui la rompit.

« - Vous savez, j'ai horreur de l'ambiance de cet endroit. Je suis ici car mon père m'y oblige, lança-t-il avec une sorte d'insolence.

Et comme il était sincère ! S'il avait eu le choix, il serait resté au manoir, en compagnie de sa mère, à l'aider dans la confection de ces si délicats poisons…Dans le calme et la fraîcheur des voûtes souterraines, dans ce silence au travers duquel ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

Contre toute attente (il s'était attendu à une réaction désagréable de son guide), Arthur Weasley s'était mis à rire, comme soulagé. Et il avait ri à son tour.

***

Lucius interrompit son récit.

« - A ce propos, vous êtes allée voir Weasley ? (il n'attendit pas sa réponse) Oui, je suppose…Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si je ne m'amusais pas à vos dépens.

Il se mit à rire ; un grelot grinçant et glacé.

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Comment cet homme, même des barreaux, pouvait-il trouver le moyen de se moquer d'elle ? Hermione prit une fois de plus son mal en patience.

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a confirmé certaines choses que je vous accorde ma confiance. Vous savez que je ne parlerai pas de cette liaison et les éléments que je conserverai pour l'avancée de mon travail seront de toute façon vérifiés.

« - Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour, jeta-t-il avec dédain.

« - Sans doute.

***

Julius avait tout d'abord été surpris par le soudain intérêt de son fils pour le monde politique.

Bien qu'il soit déterminé à le former à cette périlleuse école, il s'était attendu à une sorte de résistance de sa part : Lucius avait pour réflexe de toujours s'opposer à la nouveauté, en particulier lorsqu'elle lui était imposée par la famille. Mais il avait eu la surprise de constater son réel intérêt pour ses visites au Ministère.

Il s'entendait bien avec le jeune Arthur Weasley, sorcier aux origines fort pauvres mais heureusement, à l'ascendance convenable. Il attendait encore peu que son fils se sente à l'aise dans ce milieu, avant de lui expliquer l'importance de nouer des liens avec des fortunes égales à la sienne.

A travers visites, dîners, conférences et entretiens, à mesure que son fils construisait son propre réseau de relations, son père voyait d'un mauvais œil cette amitié trop sincère qu'il semblait nourrir pour Arthur Weasley. Un soir, il lui fit part de ses réserves, et eut la surprise de s'entendre répondre :

« Bien entendu, père. A présent que j'ai rencontré les personnes importantes, je n'ai plus besoin de frayer avec ce genre d'employé, avait-il lâché avec un petit rire.

Son père l'avait cru.

Et bien entendu, il ignorait tout le reste. Il ignorait qu'à peine quelques semaines après leur première rencontre, les deux hommes se voyaient déjà en cachette, Lucius ayant pris de vitesse les soupçons de son père. Il ignorait que leurs conversations duraient parfois toute la nuit, et que leur complicité dépassait largement celle de deux hommes de leur âge. Il ignorait également qu'un soir, un soir calme et tiède de Juin, après une sévère dispute entre les deux hommes à propos des moldus, son fils et lui avaient pour la première fois dormi l'un contre l'autre, les larmes à peines sèches sur leurs joues.

***

Lucius Malefoy s'était tu, comme absorbé par ses propres réflexions.

« - Finalement, cet intérêt pour le pouvoir vous a été transmis de force…

Il soupira, agacé.

« - Je vous arrête tout de suite. On ne m'a jamais forcé à rien. Si mon père ne m'avait pas engagé dans cette voie, je l'aurais tôt ou tard prise par moi-même. Fabriquer des potions toute la journée ne m'aurait pas convenu pendant très longtemps.

« - Votre rencontre avec Arthur Weasley vous a aidé, également, n'est-ce pas ? Au tout début, cela vous a encouragé à fréquenter le milieu du Ministère.

« - Oui, au début. J'ai rapidement su m'adapter à ce milieu. Je n'ai plus vu Arthur qu'en dehors, par la suite. Mais à présent, c'est à moi de vous poser une question. En quoi ce genre de détail de ma vie vous sera utile, je vous prie ? Ce genre de choses ne figure pas dans les livres d'histoire mais plutôt dans les journaux à scandales, miss Granger. Eprouveriez-vous une sorte de curiosité malsaine…si je puis me permettre ?

Elle ne sut que répondre. Il l'avait entraînée dans ses confidences et, intriguée par leur singularité, elle n'avait plus songé qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité. Cela n'enlevait rien au contexte et à tous les autres éléments qu'il lui offrait du même coup. Elle était certaine de ne pas perdre son temps, mais comprenait à présent qu'il avait réussi à lui faire emprunter ses propres détours.

« - On ne récolte que ce qu'on sème, monsieur. N'était-il pas amusant pour vous de me confier des choses aussi intimes ? Amusant d'observer mes réactions ? Je suis curieuse, c'est une évidence. Et je me demande par ailleurs pourquoi ni vous ni Arthur ne semble troublé le moins du monde en évoquant ces souvenirs. Aucun de vous ne semble avoir peur que vos proches aient connaissance de ces faits. Je suis curieuse, en effet.

« - Qui vous croirait, miss ? Qui donc vous croirait ? Et au fond, qui cela intéresse-t-il ? Une jeune employée du Ministère, venant d'un département surréaliste et sans utilité ? Qui donc aurait envie de publier ou même de lire ce genre de détail ? Cela ne fait pas partie de l'histoire sorcière. Cela n'a aucun intérêt.

Il se tut un long moment.

« - Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous supplie de poursuivre, monsieur.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, ses traits émaciés mais presque délicats, ses cils presque blancs. Elle vit sa mâchoire anguleuse de déformer sous le coup du sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas le moins du monde.

Elle comprit également et à sa grande horreur ce qui avait fait (et faisait encore) le charme de cet homme. Cette froideur soyeuse, cette horreur qui savait être caressante, mais avant toute chose, cette évidence parmi les évidences : il avait du charme. Quelque chose de visqueux et de repoussant comme un reptile, associé à cette noblesse dont il était convaincu et qui finissait justement par être convaincante.

Il se détourna.

« - Je vais continuer mon histoire, ne vous en faites pas. Par ailleurs, je constate avec surprise que la guerre n'a pas entamé votre naïveté.

« - Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tout détruit. Je sais que votre plus grand regret est de n'y avoir pas participé.

« - Vous vous trompez. Mais vous savez que ce sujet ne peut être abordé. Ma procédure d'appel est en cours.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Cette séance n'avançait pas et elle n'allait pas perdre son temps encore davantage, bien que son interlocuteur semblât trouver cela fort plaisant.

« - Parfait. Nous parlerons d'Arthur une prochaine fois. Parlons de votre mariage, de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées, le protocole…Reprenons là où vous en étiez resté lors de la séance précédente. »

***

Un jardin comme celui-ci, il n'en avait jamais vu. C'était un savant mélange du désordre vaporeux d'un jardin anglais et de l'architecture végétale rigide, élitiste d'un jardin à la française. C'était en vérité assez difficile à décrire et les nombreux adjectifs qui se pressaient à son esprit (harmonie, désordre, étrangeté) n'arrivaient pas à s'assortir les uns aux autres.

Venues à leur rencontre, Bellatrix et sa sœur avançaient avec désinvolture et majesté. Il devinait déjà sur les lèvres de Bella les habituels sarcasmes dont elle ne pouvait se passer. L'idée de la baiser lui était déjà venue à l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises, mais en comprenant que cette dernière, malgré ses propos venimeux, lui aurait cédé avec facilité, il s'était finalement désintéressé d'elle.

En les voyant côte à côte, il saisit les différences subtiles mais catégoriques qui caractérisaient les deux soeurs. En dépit de leur maintient irréprochable et de leurs allures semblables, il lui semblait que Bella trépignait, et que Narcissa rayonnait. La première avançait vers eux comme vers un obstacle, la seconde s'apprêtait à les accueillir comme une terre longtemps désirée. Narcissa semblait légère et translucide, à deux doigts d'être emportée par le vent, alors que sa sœur foulait le sol avec une réalité cuisante, déchirant ce vent qui se dressait contre elle.

Mais ce n'était plus Bellatrix qu'il regardait, à présent. S'il avait dû garder une seule image de sa femme ç'aurait été celle-ci : avançant telle une créature surnaturelle sous le soleil timide, à travers la végétation emmêlée du jardin des Black. Narcissa avançait vers lui, et il eut la prémonition qu'ils partageaient tous deux la même pensée. Bien sûr, les mots viendraient, ces messagers du protocole. Mais ils ne serviraient à rien. Elle savait déjà qu'il l'avait choisie, et sa propre présence témoignait de son acceptation.

***

Etendue sur son lit, Hermione rêvait. Un rêve éveillé et rougeoyant sous ses paupières volontairement fermées.

Elle marchait. Sous ses pieds, un tapis cédait place par intervalles à un sol de dalles rugueuses et si froides que sa semelle en devenait presque aussitôt glacée. Elle sentait par moment la chaleur des torches fixées au mur, mais continuait à regarder devant elle. Ses bras étaient repliés autour d'une pile de livres et ses épaules souffraient un peu de ce poids.

Le restant d'un sachet de Dragées Surprises grelottait dans la poche de son gilet. Une mèche vint balayer son champ de vision et elle souffla dessus pour la chasser. Elle continua son chemin dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle avait à nouveau quinze ans. Elle marchait paisiblement, heureuse de ce qu'elle allait retrouver dès son arrivée à la tour de Gryffondor : ses amis, la chaleur d'un foyer, la perspective d'un avenir, peut-être. Personne n'avait encore perdu la vie. Harry était un adolescent presque normal, Ron n'avait pas encore choisi de l'abandonner.

Elle sentait la chaleur qui l'entourait, le bonheur qui habitait ce château. Elle sentait l'odeur des banquets et les fêtes organisées pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'agitation et la fébrilité, les promenades à Pré-au-Lard et le chocolat de chez Honeydukes. La neige, le parchemin frais et la joie d'apprendre.

Elle revoyait les lettres de ses parents et ces amis qui peu à peu devenaient sa famille, tous les mystères qui ne demandaient qu'à être explorés au creux de ces murs épais et remplis de murmures. Le soleil qui perçait parfois les nuages et plongeait vertigineusement vers le château, colorant les meubles cirés de reflets infernaux. Elle avait à nouveau quinze ans et elle était à nouveau vivante.

Près du lit, ses parchemins abandonnés témoignaient d'un pénible travail qu'elle avait fini par abandonner. Quelques notes ici et là, et plus loin, l'ébauche d'une finalisation plus littéraire de ses idées.

…_Il est indispensable de comprendre comment fonctionne la toile complexe du tissu politique, et comment elle fonctionne encore. Un mélange de choix du peuple, d'ambitions personnelles et d'influences diverses, notamment de la part de familles aisées. A travers certains témoignages, on réalise à quel point l'argent peut contrôler le pouvoir, la mise en application et la régulation de certaines lois…_

…_il m'a semblé évident qu'une famille comme la famille Malefoy, a organisé la plupart de ses choix en fonction du pouvoir que ces choix pouvaient lui apporter, depuis le placement de leurs biens jusqu'à leurs choix en matière d'unions personnelles. Je fais notamment référence au mariage de…_

…_l'examen attentif de certaines lois m'a permis de déterminer précisément jusqu'à quel point il m'est permis de décrire des personnes, un ensemble familial, des personnalités politiques…_

…_il est indispensable de savoir passer outre nos fiertés et nos défauts personnels afin de faire avancer l'histoire, de coucher sur papier ce qui ne peut être plus longtemps ignoré…_

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme endormi se retourna sur sa couche. Sa longue chevelure fanée traîna contre le sol comme un serpent entrain de muer, encore maladif de sa précédente condition mais préparant avec certitude l'avènement de sa nouvelle peau.


	7. Une ronde des pensées

**Chapitre 6  
Une ronde des pensées**

_Hermione. Elle. Toi. Alors que je me cherchais, la seule personne qui me tenait compagnie. Et à présent, tu es le monde qui m'ouvre à nouveau les bras, un peu comme celui de la Magie qui m'a autrefois sauvé de mon existence sordide._

_L'espoir, la main et le cœur qui ne disparaissent jamais. Un peu comme ce prénom antique qui a traversé les siècles. Hermione. Un peu comme une cicatrice._

_Ce qui a survécu en moi t'appartient de plein droit._

_Tu étais dans la même maison que moi, tu es aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il en reste et tu es ma maison. Certains sont ma famille, d'autres mes amis et je compte sur eux. Mais mon foyer est auprès de toi. Ton visage et ton odeur me parviennent, et je comprends aussitôt que je suis rentré chez moi. Je t'appelle et tes yeux me scrutent, inquiets, avant de s'adoucir. Parfois tu souris. Parfois tu fais bien plus que cela et en y pensant, mes joues se réchauffent de gêne._

***

Un vent glacé, la solitude et cette glace meurtrière qui ne fondait jamais. Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie dans cette geôle millénaire et pourrissante qu'était Azkaban. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Depuis l'abolition du Baiser du Détraqueur et leur éviction de la prison, la souffrance des prisonniers avait changé ; mais pas diminué. Point n'était besoin, au fond, de l'intervention de ces créatures pour maintenir la souffrance intérieure des détenus: le froid et la solitude, les bons ou mauvais souvenirs suffisaient à les rendre malades.

Mais du chagrin, Severus n'en avait pas. Il était en rage. Une rage avec laquelle il avait toujours vécue. Ces derniers mois, elle avait revêtu un visage de haine envers les Malefoy, mais autrefois elle avait concerné les Potter, les moldus, et bien avant, son propre père. Quelque chose avait toujours bouilli en lui, et il avait consacré une bonne partie de son existence à le dissimuler. Mais cette fois, oh oui, cette fois…Lucius allait trop loin. Non seulement il lui déniait le droit à utiliser le témoignage de Narcissa, mais en plus, s'il ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise, son fils serait en ce moment entrain de lui tenir compagnie.

Il était temps que le monde sorcier lui témoigne davantage de respect et de reconnaissance. Il avait toujours hérité du sale travail : le travail d'agent double, le travail d'enseignant dont personne ne voulait, et aussi celui d'assassin…Et pendant ce temps-là, Malefoy jouait les historiens et distillait sa mémoire à des employés du Ministère.

Au tout début il n'en avait rien cru. Des bruits de couloirs. Et puis Lucius avait manqué certaines promenades. Et surtout, en s'attardant dans la bibliothèque des prisonniers, _il l'avait vue_. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle pour s'engager dans une telle histoire : il avait vu le surveillant en chef faire visiter la prison à Granger. Il s'était dissimulé de son mieux entre les rayonnages afin d'éviter cette humiliation, mortifié à l'idée de croiser une des ses anciennes élèves, et surtout elle. Enfin, après un temps interminable, ils étaient sortis de la pièce.

Il s'était hâté de rejoindre sa cellule et avait eu droit aux remontrances de son gardien de secteur, un âne bâté qui l'avait pris en grippe dès le premier jour. Son cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine mince et pendant quelques instants, il s'était senti à nouveau en vie. Sa voix, surtout. Le fait d'entendre la voix d'une personne étrangère vous rappelant une époque où, malgré tout, la vie n'était pas aussi pénible qu'on le pensait.

***

Allongé sur le ventre, Harry, son ami, son amant d'infortune, la regardait avec douceur. Elle pensait qu'un tel regard ne pouvait lui être destiné, à elle. A ses courbes insuffisantes, à sa chevelure de harpie et à son esprit indocile qui supportait rarement la concurrence d'un autre jugement.

Déterminée à travailler une bonne partie de la nuit, elle avait étalé ses parchemins sur le tapis du salon et peu après, Harry était venu s'y vautrer comme un chat espiègle. Ils avaient joué comme des enfants, riant à pleine gorge comme à l'époque de l'école, se lançant toutes sortes d'objets à la figure. Oubliant pendant un moment toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient abandonné ces jeux.

Et puis l'âge adulte avait repris le dessus. Il avait fini par la capturer dans ses bras et ils avaient roulé sur les morceaux de parchemins qui en avaient froufrouté d'indignation.

***

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il y avait un certain temps à présent, sa mère était la seule personne qui passait du temps avec lui : elle jouait avec lui à des jeux idiots, lui racontait de stupides histoires, et chantait même pour l'endormir. Son père avait toujours été ce patriarche fascinant et inaccessible, sa tante Bellatrix était en disgrâce, et les elfes de maison, et bien cela ne comptait pas.

Sa mère s'était opposée à le voir partir à Durmstrang, elle avait pour une rare fois de sa vie tenue tête à son mari. Et plusieurs années plus tard, elle avait tout simplement sauvé la vie de ce fils auquel elle vouait l'essentiel de son existence.

Drago observa ses bras minces et blancs, et pensa une fois de plus que s'ils étaient encore vierges de toute marque, c'était grâce à sa mère.

Il ramena vers l'arrière une mèche qui barrait sa vision. Il ignorait que ce geste ressemblait de façon troublante à celui employé par son père, à une autre époque. Comme lui, il tenait ses cheveux attachés, tirés vers l'arrière avec sévérité. De longues mèches satinées pendaient à présent dans son dos. Il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de l'époque où il les avait eu courts. Il avait du mal à se souvenir d'un tas de choses, à vrai dire.

Quand, pour la dernière fois, s'était-il senti en paix ? La paix des sorciers était rétablie partout sauf à l'intérieur sa tête.

Le vent vint à nouveau rabattre une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, et il décida de rentrer. Les rafales glacées tourmentaient les murs du manoir avec entêtement, faisant grincer, craquer et siffler l'ancienne bâtisse.

Il avait décidé de partir. Il attendait depuis des semaines le moment de l'annoncer à sa mère, déjà fragilisée par la guerre et l'incarcération de son mari, et résistant toutefois avec une force insoupçonnée au déshonneur public de la famille. Comment lui expliquer que s'il restait encore une semaine dans cette antique baraque, il allait devenir cinglé ? Que malgré tout ce qui avait été fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et qu'il devait se construire une vie malgré tout ? Il espérait que sa mère, en tant qu'ancienne Serpentard, finirait par le comprendre. Mais il redoutait la peine qu'il allait lui causer en lui annonçant tout de go qu'il partait.

***

Arthur l'ignorait, mais une ride supplémentaire venait de faire son apparition. Au beau milieu de son front, un pli inquiet s'était invité.

Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années, ne s'était pas autorisé à le faire une seule fois. Ca n'avait pas été difficile, il lui suffisait de penser que cette époque appartenait à un lointain passé où lui, Lucius, tous les autres, n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes personnes qu'aujourd'hui. A l'exception que c'était entièrement faux.

La seule différence était que dans le temps, leurs envies de chair primaient sur leurs convictions. C'était peut-être cela, la jeunesse…Il avait toujours su que Lucius méprisait les moldus, et Lucius avait toujours su qu'Arthur voulait les protéger et les étudier. Simplement l'attrait physique, le frisson du tabou et de l'interdit, et tant d'autres choses, avaient prévalu. Peut-être y avait-il même un certain plaisir réciproque à s'approprier l'autre afin de prendre symboliquement le dessus sur ses convictions ?

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait profondément sa femme et que jamais il n'avait songé à se détacher d'elle.

***

Hermione rajusta le fermoir de sa cape, dégagea son front d'une mèche rebelle, et vérifia une dernière fois que son sac contenait les parchemins et la Plume à Papote nécessaires à son entretien. Encore nu et irradiant de la chaleur du lit, Harry vint l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Un frisson lui picota la plante des pieds avant de remonter le long de ses jambes et un instant, elle fut tentée de rester encore un peu. Sauf se mettre en retard n'avait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes.

« - A ce soir, murmura-t-il en resserrant les bras autour d'elle.

Elle savoura un moment cette position.

« - Retourne te coucher, il ne fera pas jour avant deux bonnes heures, dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en tendant la main vers sa baguette.

Elle transplana à regrets.


	8. Sans l'attendre

**Chapitre 7  
Sans l'attendre**

Parfois, lorsque l'envie l'en prenait (et il savait que tous les autres prisonniers en faisaient autant), il réchauffait ses pensées avec le souvenir de quelque épisode brûlant, fictif ou non, de sa vie passée. Les plus vivaces, les plus sensuels, ceux de ses amantes les plus débridées, dans ses dernières années de liberté. Mais il pensait aussi, avec une pointe de regrets, à l'amour et l'intimité légale qui le liait à sa femme. Et quand cela le prenait, il repensait à ce qui était arrivé, dans le temps. Avec cette raclure de Weasley. Pouvait-on considérer cela comme faisant partie de son parcours intime, ou bien était-ce une erreur momentanée ? Les deux, peut-être ?

Repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait, à ce qu'ils avaient osé faire, du haut de leurs vingt ans, le fascinait mais aussi le révulsait. Si son père l'avait su…il l'aurait sans doute tué de ses mains. Pas par l'Aveda, non, il aurait fait cela dans les règles de l'art, dans le respect de quelque tradition importée dans leurs gênes depuis le continent : il l'aurait égorgé ou décapité.

Parfois, il se souvenait aussi d'autres anecdotes, de toutes petites choses auxquelles il n'accordait à l'époque aucune importance. De ces gestes qui marquent l'appartenance à un rang social élevé. Comme d'être accueilli dans les commerces ou au restaurant avec une sollicitude proche de la servilité. Il se revoyait entrer dans ces lieux avec une aisance désinvolte. Les employés se dépêchaient d'accourir, s'empressaient autour de lui et, lorsqu'elle était présente, de sa femme. On le saluait en on le flattait. On passait rapidement derrière lui pour faire glisser sa cape de ses épaules et l'en débarrasser. On dénichait pour lui l'impossible, ce à quoi il répondait avec un sourire empreint d'une désinvolture souveraine.

***

Si Severus avait eu un de ses remèdes, ceux qu'il élaborait autrefois avec tant de patience, ses insomnies auraient disparu en un clin d'œil. Mais en détention, il fallait pour se fournir une organisation minimum auprès des surveillants, ce qu'il rechignait à faire.

Il ne dormait plus que deux ou trois heures par nuit, et le temps passé à veiller était brouillé par la colère, parfois mouillé de quelques larmes auxquelles il ne prêtait pas attention.

« Une visite pour toi. »

Bien qu'il en soit surpris, il ne leva pas les yeux sur la grille qui séparait sa cellule du couloir. Il lui était insupportable d'être vu ainsi au milieu de sa crasse et de sa misère. Dans le temps, il avait entendu dire que chez les moldus, les prisonniers recevaient leurs visites dans des pièces spéciales, et non dans la puanteur de leurs cellules. Même les moldus étaient traités plus dignement.

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. La grille s'ouvrit et se referma, et les pas du gardien s'éloignèrent. Le premier indice d'une autre présence que la sienne fut une odeur : celle de la propreté.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » En ces termes, la voix lui certifiait qu'il demeurait en estime. Je viens vous voir pour savoir…si vous n'aviez besoin de rien, à l'approche de votre procès. Nous sommes avec vous, ajouta-t-elle après un bref silence.

« - Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Si les gens de votre sorte m'avaient réellement soutenu, j'aurais déjà été jugé et blanchi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous.

« - Bien sûr…

« - Par ailleurs, si vous êtes venue vous repaître du spectacle de la déchéance, vous êtes sans doute comblée. Je ne vous retiens pas.

« - Ne négligez pas l'aide que je pourrais vous apporter. Je pourrais vous rendre service en attendant le jugement.

« - J'ai du mal à croire à votre obligeance. Potter, dont on raconte qu'il s'occupe si bien de vous (il eut un sourire écoeuré), vous a sûrement contaminée de sa perfidie, miss. »

« - Comme vous voudrez.

Elle avait du mal à le croire : après tout ce temps, après tous ces évènements baignés d'horreur, malgré cette peur systématique qui finissait tout juste de s'estomper dans le monde sorcier, malgré la crasse de l'enfermement et malgré la misère, il se permettait toujours de la traiter avec mépris.

La tentation de l'envoyer au diable était forte, mais plus forte encore, en elle, la tentation de croire que les circonstances ne jouaient pas en sa faveur : dans quel état d'esprit serait-elle si on l'avait emprisonnée sur un malentendu, laissée croupir pendant de longs mois dans l'indifférence de toute la communauté ? Elle préféra penser que c'était cela qui le poussait à la haïr, et non une rancune personnelle.

***

Que croyait-elle ? Pour qui le prenait-elle ? De quel droit venait-elle le narguer, promener devant lui sa liberté, sa respectabilité, sa cape impeccable et ses bons sentiments ? Comme tous les autres et une fois de plus, il avait été abandonné, renié. Et cette garce adorait cela, c'était une évidence.

Après son départ il resta longtemps prostré, la respiration saccadée. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Et puis son corps se détendit. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était ainsi laissé gagner par la colère.

Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, loin de là : elle n'était venue que pour le narguer. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait ouvert les vannes : peut-être l'image d'un monde à l'accès si longtemps interdit ? Ou encore cette odeur de propreté, la vue d'un visage en bonne santé. Peut-être le spasme insupportable qui avait dévoré son ventre lorsqu'il l'avait vue. N'avait-il pas senti, à l'intérieur, quelque chose se tordre, surpris d'être ainsi réveillé ?

***

Qu'aurait-elle pensé, si un homme avait un jour scellé son destin à sa place ? La première réponse qui lui venait était la suivante : elle se serait enfuie. Face à une épreuve, la fuite n'était pas une attitude qu'elle cautionnait. Mais comment réagir face à une décision qu'elle n'aurait pas prise, un mariage déjà décidé ? Il était hors de question d'accepter une telle chose, plutôt mourir !

Elle avait toujours pensé que de telles pratiques étaient révolues depuis longtemps, mais avec le récit de Malefoy, Hermione comprenait avec un frisson de dégoût qu'elles atteignaient jusqu'à la génération qui l'avait mise au monde, même si c'était dans le cadre restreint de la noblesse sorcière. Elle commençait à réaliser à quel point les castes se considérant comme menacées étaient prêtes à tout pour ne pas disparaître, quitte à bafouer le droit de quelques personnes. De quelques femmes.

Et Arthur, qui avait apporté aide et conseil au projet de Lucius Malefoy, ne réalisait-il pas, lui aussi ? Il était alors jeune, mais déjà bon et humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas dû l'aider à choisir une femme, comme il l'aurait aidé à choisir un nouveau balai. Cela ne correspondait pas à son personnage, du moins à son personnage _actuel_.

Hermione lâcha sa plume et se leva de sa chaise, étirant ses muscles endormis par les heures de travail. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Son cerveau, lui, continuait de tourner à plein régime.

Comment aurait-elle réagi, _elle _? Si, par une belle journée de printemps, un homme était entré dans sa vie dans le but très précis de l'épouser, sans avoir au préalable fait sa connaissance, sans avoir cherché à la comprendre, à savoir ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle désirait, ce dont elle avait besoin et ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Elle aurait sans doute refusé de le connaître, de le voir, de lui adresser la parole. Sauf peut-être pour lui donner la définition du mot 'respect'.

***

Lucius prit une inspiration lente et profonde, avant de répondre à sa question. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa façon à lui de contenir son exaspération.

« - Ce que vous refusez de comprendre, miss, c'est qu'en certaines circonstances, les intérêts personnels passent au second plan, au profit du bien d'une plus grande partie de la population.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère partir de ses entrailles et monter à son cerveau. C'était lui, ce monstre, qui osait lui donner des leçons de solidarité et de morale ? Et pour justifier de quoi, au juste ? D'avoir choisi sa femme comme un objet de catalogue ?

« - Dans ce cas, j'imagine que si cela avait été vous qui aviez été choisi par votre future femme, vous vous seriez donné sans résistance, pour le bien de votre lignée au sang pur ?

Il ne répondit pas mais se leva, fit le tour de sa cellule et jeta un regard à travers la minuscule fenêtre fermée de barreaux.

« - Bien entendu. Vous en doutiez ?

« - Oui.

« - Nous n'avons pas grandi dans les mêmes conditions, jeta-t-il avec dédain. Vous ne pouvez comprendre.

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. L'éducation était la véritable clé. Dumbledore avait tout compris.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'en dehors de l'éducation, rien ne vous aurait poussé à préserver la pureté du sang ?

Il tourna vers elle son visage, dont le contre-jour lui masquait l'expression.

« - Quoi bon se poser ce genre de questions ?

« - A part notre ascendance, qu'est-ce qui nous différencie ?

Il eut un rire las.

« - J'ignore si vous apprécierez la réponse à cette question.

« - Je vous écoute.

« - L'éducation, justement, voilà ce qui nous différencie. Seuls les sorciers de sang pur mesurent à quel point cet héritage magique est précieux. Les gens comme vous finiront par le divulguer, le brader, le vicier. Les dons magiques ne sont pas qu'une particularité de l'être, comme la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux. Il s'agit d'une qualité qu'il faut entretenir mais aussi respecter. Les Sang-de-bourbe (Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne par hurler) n'ont pas conscience de la valeur de ces dons, et il sont trop liés aux moldus pour que la confiance leur soit donnée. Le monde qui est entrain de construire à l'extérieur est voué à sa propre perte. Peut-être ne verrez-vous pas cela, ni même vos enfants, mais d'ici à trois ou quatre générations il commercera avec les moldus, et s'effondrera en quelques années.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas là pour entamer un débat idéologique, mais pour recueillir un témoignage. Et pourtant Malefoy s'amusait de sa position de témoin, jouait avec ses nerfs tout en prenant soin de ne pas dépasser les limites qui mettraient fin à l'entretien.

« - Vos ancêtres hollandais faisaient commerce avec les moldus, pourtant. Leurs produits d'importation leur étaient vendus.

« - Chercheriez-vous à me faire me contredire ?

« - Tout chercheur se doit d'aller jusqu'au bout de son expérience, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaie de comprendre votre point de vue. Mais nous nous perdons, je crois.

« - Tout chercheur se doit d'aller au bout de son expérience, vous avez raison.

« - J'ai du mal avec une part de votre raisonnement. Vous vous contredisez sans cesse. Les moldus sont des êtres indignes, mais cela ne s'étend pas à leur or, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Cela date d'il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cautionné de genre de transaction, mais que pourrais-je y faire ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui posait les questions, mais bien elle. C'était une limite qu'elle ne franchirait pas.

« - Que feriez-vous si vous étiez en liberté ?

Lucius mit du temps à répondre.

« - Rien, je crois. Je continuerais à vivre comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je retrouverais ma femme. J'aiderais mon fils afin qu'il trouve sa place dans le monde.

C'était une réponse toute formatée, celle à laquelle Hermione s'attendait. Il aurait dit la même chose dans une salle de tribunal.


	9. En observation

**Chapitre 8  
En observation**

La salle d'audience était loin d'être pleine, mais Severus connaissait chacune des personnes assises dans les gradins. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde à son procès. La première impression qu'il eut fut qu'ils étaient là, eux aussi, pour se délecter de son humiliation. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru au Serment Inviolable et étaient venus, de leur présence, condamner un meurtrier.

Et puis il vit leurs visages : tendus, inquiets. Molly Weasley, une bonne partie du corps professoral qu'il avait côtoyé, l'ensemble des survivants de l'Ordre. Par chance, Potter n'était pas présent. Aux premières loges se tenait cette peste de gourgandine, cette gourde bien-pensante de Granger. Son visage était incroyablement pâle, mais c'était peut-être la lueur des bougies ? Peu importe : il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la machine judiciaire se mit en marche. Le Magenmagot entra, le silence se fit, et les chaînes s'enroulèrent mécaniquement autour de ses bras.

***

Vers treize heures il y eut une pause. Pendant la matinée, s'étaient succédés les témoins de l'accusation, ceux qui n'avaient jamais été dans la confidence, ceux qui d'une certaine façon, se vengeaient de n'avoir pas fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de ce fait ne jouiraient jamais du statut respecté de Résistant. Il ne connaissait même pas la plupart d'entre eux.

Severus s'était contenté de rester concentré, attentif mais détendu, autant que l'on pouvait l'être au cours d'un procès pour meurtre. La pause du déjeuner fut pour lui la bienvenue, même s'il ne s'agissait pour lui que de retourner dans une cellule où un repas misérable l'attendait. Il se laissa mener à travers les couloirs sombres des geôles ministérielles, et dès que les gardes se furent éloignés, il se jeta sur le peu de nourriture qui lui avait été octroyée.

Il avait encore faim et soif. Des pas se firent entendre. On approchait. Il se redressa.

« - Professeur… »

Cela faisait des siècles que l'on ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi.

Granger. Elle tenait dans ses mains une bouteille d'eau couverte de givre. Il aurait voulu se jeter dessus, mais hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

« - Ils m'ont laissée vous apporter ça.

A travers les barreaux il se saisit de la bouteille, mais elle glissa entre ses doigts, et elle la rattrapa de justesse. Ses doigts se fermèrent une seconde sur les siens.

« - Merci.

« - Vous avez un bon avocat. Il réglera ça très vite. Les documents qu'a laissé Dumbledore ont été expertisés avec des avis très favorables.

« - Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je connaissais les risques.

« - Vous aviez raison, l'autre jour. Nous aurions pu tenter d'avancer la date du procès. Mais Arthur a tellement eu à faire avec les crimes de guerre, toutes ces choses…Il a fait de son mieux.

« - Je ne demandais rien.

Hermione ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il repensa à une chose.

« - Méfiez-vous de Lucius Malefoy. _De chacune de ses paroles_.

Elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir de son champ de vision.

« - S'il pense obtenir un appuis favorable à une révision de son procès, il s'y prend plutôt mal, répondit-elle avec un mépris empreint de lassitude. De plus mon témoignage n'aurait aucune valeur pour la Justice. A leurs yeux je suis sûrement trop jeune.

Severus sourit en la regardant s'éloigner.

***

Lucius, le 11 Décembre

_Je tuerais pour sortir d'ici. Je ferais n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Mais plutôt mourir que de mener cette existence. Dehors il y a l'abondance, la vie, la chaleur, l'or et l'oxygène. A quoi bon vivre ici en ayant connaissance de tout ce dont on me prive ? A quoi bon espérer le pardon, l'oubli, gagner les bonnes grâces de sorciers dégénérés ? Je les hais tous, et j'imagine que cette haine traverse les murs de ma cellule et rayonne, et les tue dans un grand éclair de lumière blanche._

***

Lucius Malefoy était allongé lorsqu'elle entra.

« - Vous êtes très ponctuelle, miss Granger. Dois-je en déduire une quelconque impatience de votre part ? fit le prisonnier en octroyant un sourire félin au plafond de sa cellule,

« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être en retard. Mais peut-être avez-vous des choses passionnantes à me raconter, monsieur ?

« - Comment se déroule le procès de ce cher Severus ? J'ai cru comprendre que les choses étaient en bonne voie ?

« - Je ne viens pas ici pour discuter de cela. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui pose les questions.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea un regard avide dans le sien. Consciente que ses joues se réchauffaient dangereusement, Hermione soutint malgré tout son regard. Il en allait de sa fierté : pas question de baisser les yeux devant cette ordure.

« - Dans le temps, c'était moi qui posait les questions, miss, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton velouté. Et j'aurais su vous faire parler.

« - Auriez-vous des choses intéressantes à me dire, entre deux salves d'auto compliments ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vos gloires d'antan ne m'intéressent pas.

« - Vous vous intéressez davantage à mes travers, je me trompe ?

« - Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Avez-vous décidé de saboter cet entretien ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Absolument pas. J'ai cru vous voir rougir. Je ne voulais pas vous troubler, ajouta-t-il.

« - Il y a peu de chance que cela arrive, je vous rassure. Et même si j'appréciais votre personnage, je crois que son âge suffirait à me faire fuir.

Lucius eut un rire réellement spontané, et elle se rétracta. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc carnivore qu'elle admira malgré elle.

« - Votre spontanéité vous perdra, dit-il après un bref silence.

« - J'en prends bonne note.

Venant d'un ancien mangemort croupissant en prison, le moindre conseil était presque cocasse.

***

Les mouettes tournoyaient dans la mince portion de ciel que la cour laissait entrevoir. Un crachin glacé gelait les prisonnier jusqu'aux os, mais aucun n'était jamais résolu à se passer de la promenade. Voir pendant un court moment autre chose que leur cellule était un privilège.

« - A quoi ressemble le Magenmagot, de nos jours ? lança Lucius sans préambule. Probablement un ramassis de collégiens : tous les anciens ont été exterminés.

« - Toujours aussi croupissant. J'ai l'impression que ce procès va durer des siècles.

Severus se leva et Lucius l'accompagna.

« - Pas de fausse modestie, veux-tu? Tout le monde sais que tu vas sortir, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tes entretiens avec Granger, demanda Severus sans préambule. Ce ramassis d'anecdotes doit sans doute la ravir.

« - Mais j'ai toujours été entièrement dévoué au Ministère, tu le sais bien. Si quelques fragments de ma mémoire peuvent avoir la moindre utilité, je me dois de les partager.

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

« - Et si, au passage, cela permet de remonter dans l'estime générale, pourquoi t'en priver ? Au fond, il n'y a pas de petits profits.

« - Tu peux garder ton mépris pour d'autres occasions. Moi je n'ai pas eu de lettre d'excuse de Dumbledore pour répondre de mes actes, siffla-t-il.

« - C'est peut-être tout ce qui nous différencie. Mais je préfère de loin être à ma place. Depuis combien de temps ta femme n'est plus venue s'enquérir de ton sort ?

C'était la limite à ne pas franchir. Il saisit Severus par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Les gardiens levèrent les yeux sur eux avant de replonger dans leur conversation. Il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se mêler des querelles de prisonniers, du moins jusqu'à un certain point.

« - Et depuis combien de temps, toi, n'as-tu pas reçu la moindre visite ? lui cracha-t-il. Personne ne s'opposera peut-être à ce que tu sortes, mais personne non plus ne viendra t'attendre devant les portes d'Azkaban. Tu as toujours été seul.

« - Alors que toi, mon cher Lucius, répondit-il le visage rougeoyant de haine, tu as les visites de la fraîche miss Granger. Tu espères peut-être plus que ta réhabilitation, tu voudrais lui faire quelques honneurs et lui prouver que ta grandeur n'est pas si lointaine !

Le coup partit tout seul. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les prisonniers s'étaient amassés autour d'eux, vite dispersés par les gardiens qui vinrent l'attraper chacun par un bras. Au diable la cellule d'isolement, la faim et le froid. C'était un prix somme toute dérisoire pour un accès de violence aussi salvateur.

***

_Il ne vous a pas raté_, fit une voix.

Il tenta de se lever, mais sa tête était aussi lourde d'une enclume et un sort le maintenait attaché au lit. L'infirmière de la prison passa dans son champ de vision, examina un instant son visage, puis disparut à nouveau. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé.

« Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous lui avez dit, pour qu'il vous amoche à ce point.

Severus réprima un soupir.

« - La curiosité est un défaut qui confine chez vous à la bêtise, miss Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

« - A vous de me le dire. J'avais un entretien avec Malefoy, mais j'apprends à mon arrivée qu'il est en isolement. Je suis venue constater de l'étendue des dégâts.

« - Dans ce cas vous m'excuserez de ne pas me lever.

« - Quel était le sujet de votre dispute, si je puis me permettre ?

Il eut un sourire qui se transforma en grimace. L'infirmière avait cicatrisé la plaie, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de réduire l'hématome sur sa tempe.

« - Nous parlions de vous, justement. Je crois que vous lui plaisez. Il n'a pas supporté la remarque. Ne lui en tenez pas trop rigueur…l'isolement peut rendre fou un homme.


	10. Brûle

**Chapitre 9  
Brûle **

« Si seulement j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu la réduire, murmura Hermione en effleurant l'hématome qui colorait la tempe de l'homme.

A son grand étonnement, une décharge électrique secoua sa colonne vertébrale et se déversa dans son bas-ventre. Il serra les dents. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, mais le manque de contacts humains entraîné par son isolement n'était définitivement pas sans répercussions.

« - Si l'infirmière n'y est pas arrivée, qu'espérez-vous pouvoir faire, espèce de sotte !

« - J'ai passé un Brevet Magique de Premiers Secours, répondit-elle avec patience. Et si votre hématome n'a pas disparu, c'est parce que l'infirmière n'a pas daigné le soigner et s'est contentée de refermer la plaie. Sans doute pour vous décourager des bagarres.

Il eut un soupir agacé.

« - Vous devriez vous en aller, miss Granger. Si vous attendez que Lucius Malefoy sorte d'isolement, vous pouvez planter une tente dans la cour d'Azkaban. »

Elle se pencha sur sa blessure et une mèche de ses cheveux vint chatouiller sa joue. Il tressauta avec violence. Il fallait qu'elle déguerpisse avant que son ventre ne le trahisse. Révéler son trouble de cette façon lui était insupportable, mais de fait d'être troublé par cette jeune idiote lui semblait pire que tout.

« - Avez-vous fini ?

Il détestait être allongé, immobilisé et vulnérable face une personne qui devait le mépriser presque autant lui la méprisait.

« - Je serai au tribunal, demain, dit-elle en s'éloignant du lit.

Severus ne daigna pas répondre. Elle sortit de la pièce, traversa une série de couloirs, franchit un nombre incalculable de portes, signa le registre des visiteurs et récupéra sa baguette magique.

***

Rogue et Malefoy avait d'étranges de sujets de conversation. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être au centre d'une telle bagarre, d'autant plus qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait en estime. L'emprisonnement avait dû mettre leurs nerfs à vif, et une sorte de compétition avait dû s'installer entre eux : Rogue sortirait bientôt de prison et Lucius Malefoy se démenait corps et âme pour une réouverture de son procès.

Le monde extérieur leur semblait à portée de main, sans toutefois y avoir vraiment accès. Leur torture devait prendre ses racines dans cette frustration.

***

Il était difficile de définir à qui il en voulait le plus de se trouver ici. Le premier était Severus, bien entendu. Et il s'en voulait également de s'être laissé provoquer. La Granger avait aussi sa part de responsabilités : c'était à cause de cette souillon que Severus l'avait poussé à bout. Il était possible que ce bâtard au nez crochu soit jaloux de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Et d'un point de vue plus basique, de l'intérêt qu'une _femme_ pouvait lui témoigner alors que lui devait compter ses conquêtes sur les doigts d'une seule main.

La vie en prison se chargeait de vous rappeler les besoins essentiels d'un homme : manger, dormir, faire l'amour. L'aile destinée aux femmes était strictement séparée de celle des hommes, et jamais ils ne se rencontraient. Certains prisonniers, il le savait, se contentaient leur condition et s'y adaptaient parfois : lui n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à toucher un autre homme. Cela lui semblait contre-nature et pourtant…

Il avait connu Arthur, autrefois. Lorsqu'il y pensait il l'appelait Arthur, non plus 'Weasley', et l'image qui venait se fixer dans sa tête n'était pas cet employé du Ministère à la mine rêveuse et à la progéniture exponentielle, celui qu'il haïssait. Oh non.

Il revoyait le jeune homme à la crinière d'un rouge indiscipliné lui tombant jusqu'aux reins, à la peau laiteuse, à la silhouette fine et souple, au regard provocateur derrière ses cils miroitants et cuivrés.

Un seul de ces regards…et il se revoyait, de sa bouche, suivre le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale constellée de taches de son. Sur sa langue lui revenait comme un goût de sucré-salé, et il sentait dans ses mains l'arrondi presque obscène de ses fesses, il entendait ses soupirs provocants, et cette cambrure démesurée pour l'inciter davantage, oh oui, il n'oubliait pas. Jamais.

Il y avait une violence exquise, et aussi une tendresse épouvantable, quelquefois. Il y avait le visage étoilé de son amant, plaqué sur l'oreiller. Et lui, guidant le mouvement des hanches sous les siennes. De ses approbations rauques il se souvenait, oui, et les choses allaient toujours croissant, jamais ne s'apaisaient. Le garçon sous lui réclamait toujours plus de violence, tout comme lui, tout comme lui.

Il n'y avait aucune limite. Le corps qu'il touchait était comme le sien. Avec lui il avait tout fait, et si les choses avaient duré, si la vie ne les avait pas séparés, ils en auraient fait encore davantage.

Les entraves magiques qui le retenaient lui sciaient les articulations et alourdissaient son corps. Il avait l'impression de se liquéfier. Il allait devenir une masse de boue qui finirait par se fondre dans le sol argileux de la cellule d'isolement.

Mais pas question de supplier.

***

Lucius, le 13 Décembre

_C'était une expérience à part entière. Je l'ai vécue (nous l'avons vécue) en allant jusqu'au bout, à chaque minute. Tout sorcier devrait connaître cela. Après cela, la mort devient acceptable. Car après cela, rien de mieux ni de pire ne peut arriver. _

_La seule chose qui pourrait rivaliser est le pouvoir. Mais j'ignore si au bout de mes doigts, l'or et la puissance me satisferaient autant que les cris qu'il m'adressait, ou que ma chair meurtrie par la sienne. _

_Miss Granger, petite Hermione, souillure du monde sorcier, sauriez-vous répondre à cette question ?_

***

_1977_

Sa main s'agrippa à son cou, comme pour contrôler sa respiration, et Lucius se laissa faire. Il rejeta même la tête en arrière afin de démontrer sa soumission, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Il voyait la force de ses ambitions pour ce soir, et souhaitait de ton son cœur les provoquer.

Arthur desserra sa prise et d'un index assuré, descendit le long de sa poitrine, son ventre, contourna le fin nombril, et vint se saisir sans détours de son sexe déjà érigé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Lucius. Baise-moi.

Il n'espérait pas une invitation aussi brutale. Il saisit son bras qu'il griffa au passage, le fit se retourner, et le poussa sur le lit. Sous lui, l'autre se tordit, se cambra, souleva son bassin, offrant les profondeurs de sa chair que Lucius s'appropria sans préambule. Sous lui, l'homme hurla, mais Lucius savait qu'il aimait que les choses se déroulent ainsi. Dans la fournaise que son amant lui offrait, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il commença une série de vas et viens, lents et mesurés.

« Plus fort, fit l'autre dans un gémissement rauque.

Il planta ses ongles dans la peau de ses hanches, et s'engouffra plus violement, plus rapidement. Sous lui, l'homme suppliait : _encore…encore…_creusant son dos de façon surnaturelle.

Il s'autorisa à plonger en lui avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable. Son sexe était entièrement perdu dans sa chair brûlante, mais il donnait encore de rapides impulsions, avec un acharnement proche de la barbarie. Arthur criait, plaisir et douleur mêlés, et Lucius savait combien cette combinaison de sensations était puissante, élévatrice.


	11. Où il n'est pas question de soi

**Chapitre 10  
****Où il n'est pas question de soi**

« - Eprouveriez-vous du plaisir à traîner indéfiniment dans ce cloaque? (il fit un geste pour désigner les murs autour de lui) J'ignore si vous le savez, mais il y a des prisonniers que votre présence rend plus ou moins violents !

Visiblement, il la tenait pour responsable de ses déboires avec Rogue et de l'isolement qui s'en était suivi.

« - Je ne suis en rien responsable des bagarres entre prisonniers, répliqua Hermione avec un calme feint.

« - Cet âne de Rogue…

Il semblait sur le point de compléter sa phrase, mais il secoua la tête et cessa de tourner en rond dans sa cellule pour venir s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Intérieurement, Hermione souffla : en le voyant si agité à sa sortie d'isolement, elle avait craint de devoir annuler l'entretien.

« - Reprenons, voulez-vous ? Là où les choses en étaient restées.

Le prisonnier adressa un léger sourire au mur de sa cellule.

_***_

_1977_

« - Comment oses-tu ?!

Arthur était livide, son regard était figé, et cette attitude de statue laissait deviner tout l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contrôler.

« - Comment oses-tu, répéta Lucius avec cette fois-ci une pointe de chagrin. Tu n'as donc aucune notion de respect, de bienséance ?!

« - Je suis venu t'avertir, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, répondit-il avec effort.

« - Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce que tu es.

Arthur se décida à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Il a toujours été clair que nos convictions allaient au-delà de tout le reste. Ce n'est parce qu'on baise ensemble que j'approuve tes convictions ou encore celles de ton père. Aujourd'hui il se trouve que le bureau des Aurors le soupçonne de pratiquer la Magie Noire. Je désapprouve ces pratiques. Je participerai à l'enquête puisque j'ai des compétences en artefacts magiques. Ca s'arrête là.

« - Ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner ces saloperies. Et si tu croies que je ne saurai pas me défendre…

« - Ce sont des menaces ?

« - Bien sûr, fit Lucius avec une tristesse soudaine.

« - Il n'est pas question de toi.

« - Il est question de ma famille. C'est la même chose. Tu aurais dû le comprendre.

« - Cela ne change rien, répliqua Arthur d'une voix ferme.

Lucius s'était rapproché.

« - Cela ne te fait rien, de savoir que jamais plus tu ne sera le bienvenu dans cette maison? Dans cette pièce? dit-il en balayant l'air de sa chambre d'un mouvement théâtral.

Une main sur son épaule, il le fit se reculer.

« - Dans ce lit ?

Il lui effleura la bouche l'autre ferma les yeux.

« - Je le ferai quand même, souffla Arthur sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Lucius comprit que c'était terminé.

***

« Vous vous imaginiez sans doute une histoire pleine de rebondissements, d'adieux stupides, de larmes…Mais il n'en fut rien. Les choses se sont très rapidement décomposées, voyez-vous. Il n'y avait pas d'attaches réelles. Et comme s'il avait cherché à se venger, Weasley s'est acharné, lors de cette enquête, à traîner mon père dans la boue. Il a fallu se montrer très convaincant avec certains employés haut placés.

Hermione remua les lèvres sans toutefois prononcer le mot : _Fudge_. Une autre chose s'imposa comme une évidence : il y avait eu des sentiments, sinon la haine entre ces deux hommes n'aurait pas traversé les années avec autant de force. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue.

Il continua son récit.

***

Cela faisait des heures qu'il parlait, mais elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Que trouvait-elle de passionnant à écouter les histoire de cet homme ? Si la question lui avait été posée, elle n'aurait pas eu envie d'y répondre. Il y avait désormais plus qu'un intérêt documentaire. Elle se passionnait pour ce destin tourmenté, en oubliant presque la personne au centre de ce récit, cet homme plein de fiel qui la dégoûtait. Il devenait un être abstrait, un personnage de roman. Qu'y avait-il de mal à se réfugier dans cette vie racontée comme une fiction ?

Il lui fallait fuir cette existence ternie qui était la sienne, cette vie souterraine où, lui semblait-il, la lumière du jour ne la touchait qu'en pointillés. Elle s'était crue si forte, autrefois. L'ennemi était réel : c'était Voldemort. Aujourd'hui elle se battait contre des fantômes.

Ron s'était enfui. Et il y avait l'homme, le garçon qui partageait sa vie, cet enfant détruit par la guerre pour le bien de tous. Elle l'avait retrouvé, soigné. Mais elle pansait des blessures qui ne se refermaient jamais.

Elle pensait à cette injustice faite à son sang, à son enfance, à l'horreur de ces gens broyés par la guerre et dont elle prenait soin avec une énergie toujours renouvelée.

Et puis il y avait les morts. Leur souvenir lui était si insupportable qu'elle avait préféré les enfermer dans un compartiment hermétique de sa mémoire, remettant le deuil toujours à plus tard. Ils vivaient avec elle, en elle, sans toutefois pénétrer sa conscience.

Lucius parlait et elle l'écoutait, elle oubliait tout à commencer par sa propre existence. Et le soir, lorsqu'elle retrouvait Harry, pâle, les yeux rougis et un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres, il y avait en elle une énergie nouvelle, quelque chose qui lui donnait assez de courage pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'aimer sans faiblir.

Joue tendre contre joue tendre. Elle dessinait l'arrête de son nez. Il lui souriait.

Lucius Malefoy ignorait que c'était grâce à lui.

***

Les prisonniers prenaient leur douche. La pièce était glaciale, mais Lucius n'aurait pas renoncé pour autant à ses ablutions, un des derniers gestes qui le rattachaient au monde civilisé.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Severus Rogue entrer dans la pièce. Il serra les dents et feignit d'ignorer sa présence. Mais il sentait le regard accusateur de l'homme sur son dos, là, juste entre ses omoplates. Lucius se retourna vivement. L'autre lui tournait le dos, occupé à sa propre toilette.

Agacé, il n'en détourna pas moins son regard. L'homme qu'il regardait était d'une minceur maladive, et ses cheveux raidis par l'eau lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Il soupira, frustré : rien ne venait nourrir ses fantasmes, depuis qu'il moisissait à Azkaban. Rien.

Il repensa aux provocations de Severus, ce poison qui lui avait valu une semaine de cachot, une semaine d'obscurité presque sans manger, avec les coups presque quotidiens des gardiens qui, affectés à ce secteur épouvantable, se défoulaient sur les prisonniers.

Si ce bâtard avait sous-entendu qu'il convoitait la petite Granger, c'était vraisemblablement par jalousie. Elle était le seul visage féminin qui s'aventurait dans la prison (en-dehors de l'infirmière, une chauve souris aussi sympathique que les portes de l'établissement où elle officiait). Et lors des déplacements pour son procès, les circonstances ne se prêtaient guère au badinage.

En dehors de toute considération idéologique, sa visiteuse ne manquait pas d'un certain attrait pour un prisonnier poussé à bout par des mois d'abstinence. Au milieu de cette prison d'argile et de granit, elle était un visage frais, un regard neuf, une silhouette souple et vigoureuse.

Des yeux sombres, doux et intelligents. De longs cils bruns, des joues veloutées et une bouche dont elle mordillait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle était tendue. Il avait remarqué ces détails-là. Lui-même aurait pu se laisser tenter si la demoiselle l'avait provoqué, et s'il n'avait pas été guidé par sa volonté de sortir de prison.

Même un sauvage comme Rogue pouvait s'en trouver attiré. Le manque était si brûlant, parfois… L'autre épouvantail devait se contorsionner de rage, torturé par la pensée de ce corps chaud à quelques mètres de lui, occupé à écouter son vieil ennemi.

Cette pensée le fit sourire.


	12. Corps et esprit

**Chapitre 11  
Corps et esprit**

Même après tout ce temps, cet épisode n'avait rien perdu de son venin. Son corps avait effacé les traces de ce poison, mais ne rêvait-il jamais d'un poids sur son dos? D'un fantôme familier qui revenait le hanter?

Arthur abandonna son attitude de haut responsable du Ministère et sentit dans ses épaules quelque chose qui s'affaissait. Il se coucha sur son bureau, la tête dans le repli de ses avant-bras.

A cette époque-là, il avait été entièrement vaincu par sa pulsion. Mais il était jeune. Il lui avait semblé, autrefois, que si son désir n'était pas satisfait, il pourrait en mourir. Lucius couché contre lui, la nuit de la dispute et leur première nuit ensemble. Comme si la haine et l'agressivité étaient les deux accoucheuses de leur désir commun.

_***_

_1977, la première fois _

La dispute fut d'une telle violence qu'il devint évident pour Arthur qu'autre chose vivait et prospérait à travers ces échanges. Il s'y laissa glisser, comme hypnotisé, avec un délice électrisant. Ses propres sens avaient compris, bien avant ceux de son adversaire.

Dans la pièce régnait une atmosphère lourde, comme baignée de magie à l'état pur. L'on n'était plus chez les Malefoy. Ni dans la chambre de Lucius. Mais dans une sorte de temple, un lieu hors du temps créé pour l'occasion.

Lucius se tenait près de la fenêtre, comme pour barrer le passage à une éventuelle évasion.

" - Tu es la lie de l'humanité, articula-t-il avec théâtralité, de cette diction au rasoir qui envoûterait Hermione Granger, des années plus tard.

Appuyé à l'une des colonnes de bois qui soutenaient le ciel de lit, Arthur ne répondit pas, comme absent. Il comprenait qu'autre chose était entrain de se jouer, sans toutefois parvenir à définir quoi. Lucius fondit sur lui.

Sa main agrippa son visage pendant une demi seconde avant de saisir le col de sa cape, qu'il lâcha tout aussi vite. Sa colère, pourtant immense, semblait indécise quant à sa façon de s'exprimer. Plus tard seulement, Arthur admit la possibilité que son futur amant ait envisagé de le tuer.

Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière et repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux roux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Elle alla rejoindre la masse bouclée qui courait dans son dos. De lourds nuages orageux traversaient les yeux gris de son interlocuteur, un mélange _chiaroscuro_ qui n'annonçait qu'un renouveau de haine.

Oh, l'amère déception.

" - Et pour qui donc me prenais-tu, Lucius? demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant une seconde, quelque chose de terrible traversa son regard, des milliers de petits éclats de verre, et Arthur put entrevoir qui était le garçon en face de lui, ses failles, ses espoirs ; l'homme qu'il aurait pu être.

Dans ses yeux, les petits éclats se mirent à changer, se réunissant avant de rouler sur ses joues. Pris de pitié, Arthur l'attira à lui.

L'autre se laissa faire.

***

Il s'était interdit d'y penser depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, et cela n'avait pas été difficile. Tant de choses, tant d'amour et d'horreur depuis cette époque-là. Il savait que, malgré leurs tourments, la guerre et toute cette misère, il y avait une telle beauté dans le monde, dans ce qu'il entourait, dans cet amour déchu, que rien n'était à regretter.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour préserver cela. Il pensa aux premiers pas de ses fils, aux bêtises, aux rires, au regard de sa fille lorsqu'il laçait ses chaussures avant qu'elle n'aille jouer dehors. Il repensa au regard de Molly, à la douceur de sa peau, au regard qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait demandée en mariage. Son âme sœur.

A Lucius il s'était donné sans regrets, sans arrière-pensée. Un acte qui n'était possible qu'en toute candeur. Un acte de foi. Il ne trahissait personne, puisqu'il continuait d'aimer sa femme, de protéger ses fils. Avait-il été égoïste? Avait-il été pris de folie?

Tellement de beauté. Il revoit cette première nuit. Ces choses ne peuvent-elles rester ce qu'elles sont? Pourquoi choisir de les ignorer? Son existence était infiniment plus belle _avec _ce souvenir.

***

" - Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

" - Si, bien sûr, mais ça ne fait rien, murmura Arthur à son oreille. Je sais qui tu es. Si j'étais si stupide on ne m'aurait pas embauché au Ministère.

" - Mais si tu savais comme je te hais...répondit Lucius en serrant convulsivement sa taille. Je regretterai toujours de t'avoir accordé mon amitié, ajouta-t-il en passant une main sur la masse cuivrée de ses cheveux.

" - Je garderai un sentiment contraire, vois-tu?

Et alors que Lucius reculait pour scruter son visage, il l'embrassa.

" - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais...gémit le garçon qui, une seconde plus tôt lui avait sauté à la gorge. Ces mots se perdaient entre leurs bouches, inefficaces. Arthur avait désamorcé sa rage à la façon d'un virtuose. Leurs doigts tremblaient et se mélangeaient.

Conquis, l'autre ployait sous lui malgré la supériorité de sa taille.

Malgré l'émotion et son cœur qui cognait comme un damné, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de nouveau : un frisson de triomphe, la satisfaction de la domination. Un instant plus tôt, Lucius avait voulu l'étriper. A présent, il gémissait sous ses baisers, suppliant, ses doigts mêlés aux siens.

Il le poussa vers son lit et s'effondra sur lui. Cela ne fit presque aucun bruit. Lucius se laissa faire, soumis. _Soumis_. Il continuait de rechercher sa bouche, alors que ses mains le serraient avec une force inquiétante.

_Tu es en mon pouvoir_, pensa Arthur. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de contrôler l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Ce n'était pas lui. Il voulait seulement le garder là, contre lui, être tendre. L'embrasser autant qu'il pourrait, puisque Lucius aimait cela. D'ailleurs lui aussi. Il se rendit compte sans trop de surprise qu'il était en érection.

Sous son corps Lucius gisait, ébloui. Les lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient tantôt les boucles rousses d'Arthur, tantôt le vide le plus total. Parfois il laissait échapper quelques gémissements. Quelques mots.

Encore. Arthur. Je t'aime.

Arthur le faisait parfois taire d'un baiser plein de sagesse.

_Je t'aime._

Lucius n'avait aucune idée des paroles qu'il prononçait. Elles coulaient hors de lui comme le sang s'écoule d'une plaie béante. Il sentait ce poids sur lui, ces lèvres, cette langue provocante qui s'agitait dans sa bouche. Sa raison momentanément absente, c'était si bon de laisser l'autre décider pour lui. Ils avaient à présent pleinement conscience de leurs excitations respectives.

Arthur se redressa et fit glisser sa cape, puis entreprit de déshabiller le garçon allongé entre ses cuisses. Il dégagea les pans de sa chemise et se baissa pour embrasser la peau de son ventre. Elle était encore plus blanche que la sienne, que sa propre peau de rouquin, constellée de milliers de taches de son.

Il posa sa main à plat sur ce ventre, comme pour en sonder la texture de tous ses capteurs sensitifs. Puis il la glissa plus bas. Lucius comprit trop tard ce qui allait arriver. A peine Arthur avait-il caressé son sexe, à travers le tissu tendu à l'extrême, qu'il était emporté par la jouissance, de façon presque instantanée. Il dériva.

Arthur examina, sérieux, celui qui était à présent -et de façon définitive- son amant. Il lui trouvait une beauté irréelle, presque exotique. Sous lui, le garçon encore haletant le contemplait, son regard allant de ses yeux à ses lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Lucius réalisait peu à peu.

Une ivresse sans limites, une sensation d'apesanteur, et un sentiment délirant d'affirmation de soi. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Voilà à quoi le contact rouquin l'avait amené. Arthur l'avait provoqué intellectuellement, puis il l'avait défié sur le plan physique, peut-être malgré lui.

Déjà, il comprenait mieux. Jamais personne n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne détesta pas cela.

***

Arthur leva les yeux de son bureau ministériel et passa une main sur son visage pour se masser les yeux. Tant d'années après, il se souvenait encore avec précision de cette magie qu'ils faisaient naître lorsqu'ils étaient présents dans la même pièce. Dans ses entretiens avec Hermione, Lucius avait-il éludé l'aspect sentimental de leurs rapports? S'était-il étendu sur le sujet?

Il faisait si chaud lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il y avait tant de beauté.

C'était ça, oui, la beauté.

Il avait fini par y renoncer. Il avait provoqué leur rupture et mis un terme à leur griserie, en participant à l'enquête concernant Julius Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, Arthur était l'être que Lucius haïssait le plus, bien plus que Voldemort. Et c'était bien normal : il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, n'avait brisé que sa vie.

***

L'une des choses qu'il fit en premier une fois arrivé en ville fut de trouver un endroit où l'on servait de l'alcool. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une transgression : chez les Sang-Pur on savait boire, aussi. Il devait boire parce qu'il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs et que c'était l'une des rares choses que sa mère ne supportait pas de le voir faire.

Le Gorgonéion. Un pub des plus ordinaires, si ce n'était la quantité impressionnante de miroirs qui en ornait les murs.

Se saouler en cachette dans le manoir lui semblait ridicule. Un lieu neutre comme cette taverne était plus acceptable pour assouvir son vice. Ses valises étaient prêtes depuis des semaines, et il n'avait toujours pas dit à sa mère qu'il partait, se haïssant pour sa lâcheté.

Drago Malefoy choisit la table la plus discrète, la plus reculée, et d'un geste, commanda une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Il ignorait qu'à quelques mètres de là, d'anciens ennemis l'observaient.

***

Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil, et donna un coup de coude à Harry. Une brève lueur de haine passa dans les yeux du jeune homme avant de disparaître au profit d'une expression curieuse.

Il y avait dans leur intérêt toutes les promesses de la reconstruction : le ressentiment serait toujours là, bien sûr. Mais n'y avait-il pas moyen, au-delà de leur amertume, de mettre en place une certaine...coexistence? Hermione resta un moment songeuse. _Harry ne le fera pas_.

" Je vais le voir.

" - Laisse-le.

C'était comme s'il avait hurlé "_reste avec moi!"_. Elle avait même lu la peur dans ses yeux.

" - Non, écoute... (Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy) Regarde.

Par un habile jeu de reflets, le visage du jeune homme leur apparaissait sur l'un des miroirs leur faisant face. Sur les joues pâles de leur ancien adversaire brillaient des larmes, mais il conservait une expression presque neutre. Il ne les avait pas vus. Hermione resta interdite. Quelle étrange famille...pourquoi pleuraient-ils comme ça, loin les uns des autres?

" - Laisse-le, Hermione. Tu ne crois pas qu'il va détester être surpris en train de pleurer?

A regrets, elle céda.

_***_

_17 Décembre_

Une vive douleur déchira son cuir chevelu, alors qu'il essayait avec frénésie de démêler la masse blonde argentée de ses cheveux.

Ce matin-là au réveil, il avait ressenti un frémissement, et son instinct lui avait ordonné de se mettre au travail. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici. Mettre en pratique la seconde partie de son projet. Il allait la mettre dans la poche, quoi qu'elle en pense. Elle allait comprendre qui il était, ce qu'il pouvait être et son pouvoir de persuasion.

En un mot, il allait la séduire. Pas dans le sens romantique du terme, mais sur un plan cérébral. Ici, il n'avait que des mots.

La séduction était affaire de pouvoir, et c'était son domaine à lui, son territoire réservé. Il était fait pour la domination.

Bien sûr, il n'était qu'un prisonnier. Un rebut de la société qu'elle et ses semblables s'efforçaient de bâtir. Il était sale. Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre due à la malnutrition. Il était maigre, et ses cheveux traînaient dans son dos comme des serpents morts. Par bonheur, il ne mangeait pas assez pour avoir vu ses dents s'abîmer. Cependant, tous ces obstacles s'effaçaient face à sa volonté de sortir.

Voilà pourquoi, ce matin-là, il tentait fébrilement de se redonner une apparence civilisée. Il parvint à ses fins et trouva même le moyen de nouer ses cheveux.

Il ne se leurrait pas. C'était avec son esprit qu'il la coincerait. Et il avait hâte d'entamer le combat.

_***_

(Lucius)

_Tu tomberas sous ma coupe, espèce de souillon, salope de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te ferai plier. Et pour finir, ce sera toi qui supplieras le Ministère de me faire sortir. Tu souffriras. Tu m'obéiras. Mais peut-être auras-tu assez d'intelligence pour prendre un peu de plaisir._

***

" C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce, claironna-t-il dès qu'elle apparut derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. Ce n'était pas faux. Malgré le froid épouvantable, le ciel était d'un bleu glacial et impeccable.

_C'est le jour où tu deviens ma chose, sale teigne._

Désarmée par ce préambule, elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Il vint s'asseoir près de la grille, souriant intérieurement : cela semblait si facile...

" - Qu'a-t-elle de plus que toutes les autres?demanda-t-elle avec prudence tout en sortant de son sac plumes et parchemins.

" - Un visage différent. Vous ne le sentez pas? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle eut un sourire averti, comme si elle s'attendait à ce genre de tentative.

" - Je n'ai pas de temps ni d'énergie à consacrer à vos énigmes, il me semblait que c'était une chose entendue.

" - Par quoi commence-t-on, aujourd'hui? coupa-t-il en se détournant.

" - Parlons d'argent. Je veux connaître les alternatives possibles à la banque des gobelins. Les systèmes mis en place par les familles de sang pur. Les types de placements.

" - Pas de grands frissons pour aujourd'hui...

" - Il faut être raisonnable, ne croyez-vous pas?

Il la fixa à nouveau au fond des yeux.

" - Je crois à la raison, parmi foule d'autres choses.

***

L'entretien dura longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle ne le laissa en paix que lorsqu'elle eut obtenu chaque information dans le moindre détail. Il parlait, parlait. Elle demandait des précisions et il s'exécutait.

Même lorsqu'il parlait de choses matérielles et terre à terre, elle se surprenait à l'écouter avec plaisir. Il y avait dans sa façon de parler une précision, une souplesse qui hypnotisaient son attention. Il y avait, dans sa façon de s'exprimer, une...sensualité qu'elle n'aurait pas pu décrire mais qui existait bel et bien.

Il faisait presque sombre, à présent. L'entretien touchait à sa fin.

Elle le laissa achever. Il se tut, et un long silence s'ensuivit, sans qu'elle songeât à y remédier. Elle aurait dû parler, se lever, clore la rencontre une bonne fois pour toutes. Sans doute vit-il là une occasion inespérée d'approcher son esprit, car ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

" - Vous allez vous en aller. Mais avant, si vous voulez bien, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Il espérait que le son de sa voix ne semble ni trop doux, ni trop artificiel. Cela ne sembla pas le cas puisqu'elle répondit, comme tirée malgré elle de sa torpeur :

" - Une faveur...dites toujours.

Elle le savait trop rusé et trop fier pour demander un véritable service. Elle ne se méfia pas outre mesure. Lucius Malefoy laissa planer un silence, comme s'il rassemblait son courage pour parler. Il tourna son visage vers elle.

" - Parlez-moi de l'extérieur. Juste une minute.

Hermione Granger resta longtemps songeuse. Lucius l'observait en coin. Elle inspira profondément…et commença à parler.

« - L'extérieur est…grand, propre, sec. Il y a plein de bonnes odeurs. Les portes sont ouvertes, tout comme les gens. On est en confiance. Il n'y a pas ces agaçants bruits de grilles que l'on ouvre et que l'on ferme.

« Il y a beaucoup d'effervescence, de mouvement, le commerce est florissant. Les fêtes qui approchent décuplent les ventes. Fleury et Bott agrandissent leur magasin et des vendeurs à la sauvette proposent des cartes de vœux ensorcelées. Les yeux de scarabées coûtent moins d'une Mornille la demi-livre. Une promotion.

« Dehors, la neige est éblouissante. Dans les parcs et les squares de Londres, les enfants jouent dans la neige et se battent avec. Il y a de grands feux dans les cheminées, des biscuits aux raisins et des litres entiers d'_egg nog_.

« Les sorciers sont optimistes, les journaux parlent de renaissance, il y a d'ailleurs beaucoup d'enfants qui viennent au monde. Le Chemin de Traverse est splendide, des fées flottent au-dessus des visiteurs et posent des étoiles sur leurs têtes. Hier, l'une d'elles a mis le feu à la coiffe d'un sorcier africain.

« La Roumanie est donnée favorite pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il fera moins treize cette nuit, et le Whiskey-Pur-Feu a augmenté son prix de presque un Gallion. »

***

Voilà que son esprit s'évadait, maintenant. A défaut de son corps, son âme voyageait sans entraves vers l'extérieur. La fille était partie.

Il planait au dessus de la prison, de la mer, au delà de sa condition de détenu.

Elle était tombée dans son piège. Un espoir sans bornes refluait de ses entrailles vers son crâne avec un grondement sourd, comme si l'optimisme allait le faire exploser. Il planait. Elle avait marché.

Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans son crâne, comme des oiseaux pris au piège. Un peu de son âme versée dans la sienne.

Il y avait dans sa mise quelque chose d'attendrissant. Ses yeux bruns si doux, son front pâle, sa bouche aux contours tendres. Le désespoir qui baignait chacun de ses gestes et qu'elle tentait de camoufler sous trop de sérieux…Oh, il avait vu clair en elle.

Il avait décelé sa tristesse. Choisir de venir s'enfermer avec lui pour l'écouter parler, n'était-ce pas un signe manifeste qu'elle aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi sauf s'occuper de sa propre vie ?

Tout à l'heure elle avait parlé, et l'espace d'une minute elle avait parue vivante, pleine d'une énergie toute neuve. Son regard égaré était devenu étincelant de vigueur.

Il avait décelé une douceur incompréhensible, démesurée, comme un océan de velours. Mais il avait pleinement ressenti sa tristesse, comme si tous les pores de sa peau pleuraient, en dépit de son visage serein et de ses gestes mesurés.

_Tu es perdue, petite traînée…Tu as voulu changer le monde, et tu t'es perdue en chemin._

Il pourrait cultiver cette tristesse et la transformer en accablement. Puis il n'aurait qu'à récolter les fruits de son œuvre : la contrôler, lui insuffler la certitude qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui redonner vie et espoir. En d'autres lieux et d'autres temps, il aurait même pu la séduire charnellement. Voilà comment il aurait pu s'approprier à la fois son corps et son esprit.

Son visage pâle, ses yeux si doux. Il manquait, pour parfaire ce tableau, une bonne mesure de soumission.

_***_

_22 Décembre_

Noël à Azkaban. La solitude, l'humidité, l'obscurité. D'après ce que savait Hermione, Lucius Malefoy ne recevait jamais de visites en dehors des siennes. L'un des gardiens qui la guidait dans le dédale de couloirs l'en avait avertie sur ton de la conversation, non sans une certaine délectation.

Ni sa femme, ni son fils. Pourquoi ? Elle savait que Narcissa Malefoy souffrait de dépression depuis la fin de la guerre et l'incarcération de son mari, mais sans en connaître la gravité, et au fond elle s'en fichait. Tout comme elle se moquait de savoir pourquoi son fils non plus ne venait pas lui rendre visite.

_Les voilà détruits_, songea-t-elle. Elle ne s'en réjouissait nullement et ressentit même une pointe de culpabilité.

Culpabilité ? Elle eut un sursaut mental : se sentir coupable de ne pas s'être laissée détruire, de s'être battue pour le droit et le respect ?

_Je me réveille encore en sursaut en pensant à la lame de Bellatrix Lestrange dans ma chair, et leurs regards si froids, si indifférents, sur ma torture. C'était eux ou moi. Ils ont joué et perdu._

_La guerre est dure, chacun a découvert cela. Et la rudesse de la vie à Azkaban vaut bien celle de la notre sous la tente, lorsque nous étions fugitifs. A eux de souffrir et de payer._

Elle marchait dans les couloirs humides de la prison, pensive depuis son réveil. Harry s'était encore éveillé en criant, cette nuit. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, ruisselant de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce (on était en hiver et son appartement était un enfer à chauffer correctement).

Elle avait eu un accès de rage sourd et confus, contre elle-même, contre le monde entier. Depuis quelques temps elle ressentait cette colère sans la comprendre et avec de plus en plus de fréquence. Les choses ne s'arrangeraient-elles donc pas ? Allaient-ils vivre ainsi indéfiniment ? Pourquoi son ami ne retrouvait-il pas la paix ?

_Oh je vous hais, je vous hais tous tellement…_

Elle devait se calmer avant d'arriver à la cellule de Lucius Malefoy, autrement elle pourrait se dévoiler trop, et chaque émotion qu'elle lui laissait voir était une prise qu'elle lui donnait pour l'atteindre personnellement.

_Je vous hais, vous, je vous hais tellement…je voudrais que ce soit vous qui vous réveilliez la nuit en hurlant, je voudrais…_

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy.


	13. Comme avant

**Chapitre 12  
Comme avant **

Un visage trop fin. Des yeux gris dont il n'y avait rien à dire. Une bouche qui ne s'ouvrait plus beaucoup, ces dernières semaines. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux de ce blond proche du blanc qui dorénavant lui faisait horreur. Pas assez viril. Trop Malefoy. Trop son père.

Le miroir eut le bon goût de rester muet. Au regard de son état mental, il n'aurait pas pu jurer de ses réactions. Pas le moment de jouer les _rock stars_ en saccageant une chambre d'hôtel. Ni lui ni la famille n'avait besoin d'une telle publicité. Et surtout pas sa mère qui, après l'annonce de son départ s'était effondrée.

Faut qu'on parle. J'en peux plus. Je vais exploser.

Une fois de plus, elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, ni qu'il fût indifférent à cette détresse. Mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de sa famille. Quelque chose en lui voulait un avenir.

Et s'il comptait revoir sa mère et peut-être l'aider à aller mieux, pas question de se soucier du sort de son père. Ce vieil enculé pouvait bien crever au fond de sa prison. Il lui avait donné la vie et offert la haine. En somme, il ne lui devait rien. C'était en grande partie sa faute si son existence était un gâchis, et le mépris des autres qu'il avait semé dans sa tête se retournait à juste titre contre lui.

Il le haïssait aussi pour le mal qu'il avait fait à sa mère en la mêlant non pas à ses convictions (puisqu'elle avait les mêmes que lui), mais à ses appétences de pouvoir. Narcissa avait été une poupée muette et splendide. Un de ces visages de porcelaine contemplatifs, figés dans leur perfection, mais qui jamais n'ouvrent leur bouche laquée.

Quant à lui, il n'avait été qu'une marionnette. Un pantin de viande cousu de haine.

Il tourna le bouton de la radio et tomba sur la dernière production des Bizzar'Sisters. Il chercha aussitôt une autre station, mais ne trouva que de la neige ou des paroles sans intérêt. Avec une légère hésitation, il actionna un interrupteur et tomba sur les fréquences moldues. Il entendit les premières notes d'un morceau qu'il ne connaissait pas (il ne manquerait plus que ça, songea-t-il) et s'allongea sur le lit.

Son père avait fait de lui un pion. Il lui faisait confiance, autrefois. La loyauté aveugle d'un gosse. Tu pouvais gâcher ta vie, pensa-t-il, mais pas bousiller la mienne, vieux salaud. Un père ne fait pas ça à ses enfants.

Il lui semblait justement que son père ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son enfant. Comme un successeur de prestige, en voulant l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Comme un allié, pendant la guerre. Mais jamais comme son enfant. Avait-il voulu de lui ? S'était-il marié par amour ? Des questions qu'il se posait de temps à autre sans oser chercher de vraie réponse.

_"Please allow me to introduce myself  
__I'm a man of wealth and taste…",_ clamait la voix à la radio.

Drago passa un bras derrière sa tête et s'efforça de penser à l'avenir. Il pensa à ses futures actions, vierges de toute manipulation. Une vie rien qu'à lui. Plus de peur, plus de risques, plus de morts par sa faute. Pouvoir réaliser ses propres rêves. Et pour une fois, le droit de se tromper.

"_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name!"_, insistait la voix.

Il tendit la main vers sa baguette et éteignit le poste.

***

_22 Décembre _(suite)

A peine l'avait-il vue qu'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. La guerre l'avait endurcie, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de voiler totalement ses émotions. Ce matin-là, Hermione Granger débordait de tension.

« Bonjour, miss. A l'approche des fêtes, je pensais que vous auriez mieux à faire, qu'à venir vous geler dans les couloirs d'Azkaban.

Il se tenait en retrait, dans l'ombre de sa cellule.

« - Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit à fêter, selon vous ?

Lucius s'avança vers les lourds barreaux qui clôturaient sa cellule, mais resta muet. Elle se mit à parler avec calme, d'une rage explicite mais tenue en laisse.

« Oh, bien sûr, les gens comme vous ne sont jamais embarrassés par leur conscience et peuvent, le cœur léger, fêter tout ce qui se présente. Vous commettez vos méfaits et ne regardez jamais en arrière. La guerre est finie mais il y a des blessures et des dégâts dont vous n'avez pas conscience. Il n'y a plus rien à fêter, depuis la chute de Voldemort, acheva-t-elle avec une pointe de brutalité.

Il l'observa un long moment, plus intéressé qu'étonné. Elle soutint son regard.

_Si elle avait eu dix ou quinze ans de plus, et si elle avait été d'un sang pur, comme nous aurions pu nous entendre…Nous aurions peut-être régné sur le monde sorcier_, pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Il se contenta de lever les sourcils.

« - Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, dit-il doucement. Et si vous doutiez de mon sens des réalités, regardez autour de nous, miss. Regardez où je vis. Mon fils me hait, ma femme dépérit et n'est pas venue me rendre visite depuis près de deux ans. J'ai tout perdu. Et même si un jour je retournais ma veste et reniais mes convictions, (il dénuda son bras gauche) je porterais quand même la trace de…ce passé scandaleux. Alors vous pouvez m'accuser de tous les maux, puisque l'extérieur vous a donné raison. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir le sens des réalités.

« - Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de la part d'un détenu d'Azkaban. Je n'ai aucune compassion pour vous. Ce qui vous arrive, vous l'avez mérité, répondit-elle avec calme. Chaque misère que chaque jour vous apporte, vous l'avez méritée. Je n'ai aucune compassion pour vous, répéta-t-elle avec force.

« - Compte tenu des évènements passés, je ne m'en étonne pas.

Elle se massa les tempes.

« - Nous nous égarons.

« - C'est vous, qui êtes perdue. Que faite-vous ici, dans cette prison nauséabonde, à écouter les horreurs que je vous dicte ? Vous préférez passez votre temps avez un ennemi que vous haïssez, plutôt qu'avec vos proches. Vous détestez votre vie.

« - Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais.

Elle se tourna et disparut dans le couloir, en s'efforçant de ne pas courir. Déjà les larmes couraient sur ses joues, aussitôt glacées par les bons soins de l'hiver.

***

« Tu es bien pensive, Hermione, remarqua Arthur.

Elle leva les yeux de son bureau, hébétée. Elle n'avait pas entendu les coups répétés contre sa porte. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue s'ouvrir sur son ami et collègue.

« - Bonjour, Arthur.

« - Je venais te proposer de venir prendre un thé, si tu en as le temps. J'ai mis de l'ordre dans mon bureau.

C'était une plaisanterie. Qu'il s'agisse du placard qu'il occupait avant la guerre ou du somptueux office dont il profitait aujourd'hui, le bureau d'Arthur était invariablement en désordre. Même la plaque de cuivre annonçant le titre de son occupant était placée de travers :

_Département de la Justice Magique  
__Haut Responsable_

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient assis au cœur de cet amoncellement de cartons, de parchemins et de classeurs en tout genre. Un plateau flottait entre les deux fauteuils qu'Arthur venait de faire apparaître.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux m'en parler ?

« - Comment va Ron ?

« - Bien, il travaille beaucoup. Arthur lui jeta un bref regard affecté. Il n'ignorait pas qu'Hermione avait souffert de son départ. Il sera là pour les fêtes. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu semble remuer de sombres pensées, ces derniers temps. Je me demande si…

« - …c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser le témoignage de Lucius Malefoy ? Elle soupira. Oui, je le crois. Je connais mieux son histoire, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur lui. Ce qu'il est devenu, il ne le doit qu'à lui-même. Cet homme est malsain. J'étais entrain d'y penser quand tu es venu.

« - Tu peux arrêter à tout moment. Tu dois déjà avoir de solides bases, pour ton travail.

« - En effet. Peux-être avez-vous raison. Elle se tut un long moment, sirotant la boisson brûlante et parfumée. Arthur… (il leva son regard doux sur elle) il y a tant de choses que je ne comprends pas.

« - Je sais de quoi tu veux parler. Quand tu es venue me voir, il y a quelques temps de cela, j'ai pensé : voilà que Lucius change les règles. Il a parlé. Et pour une fois, il n'a pas menti. J'ai trompé ma femme. J'ai mis ma famille en danger. Et aux yeux de certains, nous avons…défié la morale.

Il cessa de parler pendant un moment, au cours duquel chacun sembla perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Lorsqu'il reprit, elle l'écouta à nouveau avec la plus grande attention.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications pour cela, ni de justifications. A un moment j'ai cru que par ma faute, il avait suivi un destin de mangemort. Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il en aurait été ainsi de toute façon. Nos convictions étaient différentes. Si je n'avais pas eu à enquêter sur son père, le déclencheur aurait été autre chose.

Il se tut à nouveau, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus légère.

« Il y a presque vingt ans que je n'avais pas pensé à tout cela. J'en ai fini avec cette histoire. Peut-être que lui n'a pas oublié.

Arthur les resservit, et elle se saisit un morceau de pudding.

« - Je crois qu'il cherche à m'atteindre.

« - C'était prévisible. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il essaie de te séduire.

Elle avala avec peine. « Je ne crois pas. Pas avec les horreurs qu'il m'a dites ce matin, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

« - S'il a décidé de se servir de toi, il aura une stratégie. Souffler le chaud et le froid, utiliser tes émotions, te soutirer des pensées, des souvenirs. Analyser tes actes.

La panique comprima sa gorge alors qu'elle réalisait que Lucius Malefoy avait fait chacune de ces choses, et que malgré sa méfiance, elle l'avait laissé faire.

« - Et si je vous disais qu'il a effectivement fait ces choses-là ?

« - Alors je te dirais d'en finir avec ces visites. Il finira par te faire du mal. Il se peut qu'il tente de te…charmer.

Nouveau silence.

« Comment va Harry ?

« - Comme toujours. Pas pire mais pas mieux.

Pleurer comme une gamine n'était pas dans ses plans, mais ses larmes semblaient aujourd'hui pourvues d'une volonté propre.

***

Ses pas l'avaient amené dans cette ruelle. Sans trop savoir comment, il se trouvait en plein dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry Potter avait un souvenir, ici, et même plusieurs, mais il ne se les rappelait plus avec précision. Il marcha encore, indifférent aux regards en coin qui glissaient sur lui.

Une histoire de collier. Drago Malefoy avait fait du mal à Angelina, oui. Pourquoi cela mettait-il tant de temps à refaire surface dans son esprit ?

_Parce que tu es un légume_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Pas faux.

« On rencontre vraiment n'importe qui, par ici.

Rapide volte face. Drago Malefoy se tenait derrière lui, affichant son sempiternel air désabusé. Sensation de déjà vu.

Harry observa calmement son visage avant de diriger son regard vers la devanture de Barjow & Beurk.

« - Tu te rappelles, le collier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton absent.

Malefoy le regarda comme s'il avait une araignée au plafond.

« - C'est vieux, tout ça. Le Sauveur de ce monde n'a donc rien d'autre à faire que de traîner ici ?

« - On était prêts à s'entretuer, dans le temps, poursuivit Harry. Il s'approcha davantage de la devanture du magasin. Sans s'en apercevoir, Drago s'en approcha aussi. « Et en fin de compte, aucun de nous deux n'est mort. Je ne croyais pas que cela arriverait.

Il ignorait s'il souhaitait encore le voir mourir. Il n'avait que vaguement conscience de la présence de son vieil ennemi, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. A vrai dire, il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la présence de l'autre, habitué comme il l'était à vivre la moitié du temps une vie de songes, peuplée de fantômes.

Hermione avait vécu de la même façon, quelques temps. Mais elle s'extirpait peu à peu de cette existence et reprenait vie, au profit d'une autre quête, ailleurs. Il n'avait pas le cœur de la maintenir avec lui dans cet état léthargique. Son âme à elle était intacte. Il ressentait ces choses sans jamais les formuler.

L'autre secoua la tête et s'arracha à la contemplation des pièces d'orfèvrerie dans la vitrine de la boutique.

« - Tu devrais te faire soigner, soupira Drago Malefoy sans perfidie.

« - Et toi, tu te soignes ? rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« - Chacun ses problèmes, Potter. Tu devrais aller chercher tes réponses ailleurs. T'es sur mon territoire, ici c'est chez moi.

« - Tu as vendu tous tes manoirs ?

Subtilement, il sentait refluer cette haine viscérale qui le liait autrefois à l'autre. Et au fil des mots assassins, refaisaient surface sa vivacité d'esprit, sa répartie, son besoin de lutter.

« - Je lâche du lest.

« - Quoi, tu vis ici ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix éraillée par l'habitude du silence.

« - Dégage, cracha l'autre.

Harry dégagea.

Un peu plus tôt, il s'était tourné et l'avait vu. Ç'avait été comme autrefois.

***

(Lucius)

_Cette énergie que tu as, sale Sang-de-Bourbe…tu aurais pu la mettre au service de notre cause, si tu étais née au bon endroit. _

***

_24 Décembre_

Un frôlement, des pas légers. Mmmh. Oui, elle revenait.

« J'ai un travail à terminer.

Il daigna finalement lever les yeux.

« - Plaît-il ?

« - Lors de notre dernière entrevue, vous m'avez demandé ce que je faisais ici. Alors voici la réponse : j'ai un travail à finir. Cela passe avant tout le reste. Y compris mes convictions.

Voilà de quoi nous avons manqué, dans notre lutte, pensa-t-il. De cette énergie, de cette conviction. Cette foi.

« - Vous cherchez des réponses, miss, que personne ici n'est en mesure de vous donner. Je parle de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que je sais. Mais je n'ai pas de réponses pour le reste. Par ailleurs, nous sommes le 24 Décembre. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire la veille de Noël ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, mais resta muette longtemps. Lorsqu'elle se décida à répondre, les mots coulèrent hors de sa bouche, mesurés, clairs et puissants comme un poison.

« - Vous voudriez paraître important, investi d'un savoir qui fait de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Vous voudriez paraître noble et supérieur, ou que sais-je encore ? Mais vous êtes simplement comme tout le monde. Et vous essayez de le cacher par tous les moyens. Vous êtes un monstre. Mais vous êtes ordinaire.

« - Quant à vous, vous êtes enfermée, comme tous ceux qui vivent ici.

Elle se tut quelques secondes.

« - Pourquoi toujours dire les choses à moitié ? Vous aimiez Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Et il vous a brisé le cœur. Vous l'aimez encore.

En face d'elle, le prisonnier ne répondit pas. Elle attendit, puis se résigna à partir.

Une fois seul Lucius Malefoy ne retint pas un sourire victorieux.

***

_(Lucius)_

Un plaisir furtif. Se laisser aller, s'offrir une menue friandise contre un mur, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Grisé, il se laissa aller à des divagations. La Sang-de-Bourbe aurait pu faire l'affaire. La baiser comme une servante, puis la laisser derrière lui. Ces gens-là sont faits pour ça.

Ce soir-là, il rêverait simplement de se l'approprier. Pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, mais juste rêver.

***

_Journal intime d'Hermione Granger,  
__Le jour de Noël_

Je continue de n'y rien comprendre.

Lui, _toi_, c'est la froideur qui brûle, qui sape, qui déchire ; le Mal dans toute sa beauté, l'horreur esthétique.

Toi, serpents entrecroisés et lumière argentée, vipères sur ta langue et venin dans une bouche aux commissures méprisantes et si délicatement parfaites que l'on rêve, même aux heures où l'on te hait le plus, d'embrasser, d'effleurer et enfin de pourlécher. Appliquer mes lèvres sur ta peau glacée, m'en délecter comme un de ces sorbets que, plus jeune, je dévorais sans retenue. Savourer cette splendeur et oublier le vide, le néant, l'antimatière diabolique de ton âme, le petit bâton de bois sec qui se cache encore sous mes coups de langue affamés et qui signifie la fin de tout festin, la vérité dans toute sa cruauté, ton esprit.

Oublier une seconde et puis se heurter à nouveau à la surface polie, impersonnelle, de la réalité : ta haine, mon ressentiment.

J'arrive devant ta cellule, tu me tournes encore le dos, absorbé dans la contemplation de la mer qui se fracasse sur les rochers, en contrebas. Tu es en prison, un repris de justice.

Puis tu fais volte-face et me détaille délibérément de la tête aux pieds, sans doute prends-tu un malin plaisir à me mettre ainsi mal à l'aise. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment de cela. Tu poses ton regard sur la cape sobre mais impeccable que je porte à chacun de nos entretiens, à mes chaussures cirées de frais, à mes cheveux que j'ai ensorcelés afin qu'ils aient une apparence plus civilisée.

Serpents entrelacés et lumière d'argent. Même crasseux, même vêtu de haillons tu dégages une distinction qui surpassera invariablement chaque broderie, chaque tissu noble et soyeux que je pourrais avoir envie de porter. Même les cheveux qui balayent ton dos, ternes, emmêlés, semblent de purs fils d'or blanc comparés aux miens que j'ai peignés et noyés sous des litres de lotion, ensorcelés et domestiqués avec toute la ruse que j'ai en ma possession.

Et puis la palabre commence.

Je te vois, derrière les barreaux, assis avec une élégance qui transcende les circonstances, conférant à ces entretiens une solennité presque royale. Toi, toujours toi. Captif mais étrangement au centre de toute chose, car c'est la condition essentielle : il te faut _dominer_.

Ta bouche laisse filer les mots avec un débit mesuré, un timbre posé, d'une voix à la fois grave et légère, plus sourde lorsque tes mots s'imprègnent de colère. Cette voix qui au début me révulsait et qui maintenant me fait frissonner.

Tes yeux ne se détachent jamais des briques poisseuses qui composent les murs de ta cellule, sauf lorsqu'un détail particulièrement atroce vient colorer ta conférence : tu tournes alors ton visage vers moi, ton visage de traître, ton âme sans lumière et surtout tes yeux de chat, et tu en souris de satisfaction. Tu me nargues, et à travers moi tu nargues le monde entier, le monde sorcier, ses souffrances, ses convictions, son humanité. Personne ne peut te punir pour ces sourires et c'est une des choses qui me font bouillir de rage.

Je ne dis rien, bien sûr. Je note, je me raisonne en pensant qu'ainsi se fait l'Histoire, qu'il faut oser regarder là où il fait bon ne pas regarder afin d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Je crois en cela.

Mais je guette presque le moment où ces yeux se posent sur moi, et j'espère à chaque fois avoir assez de force dans mes regards pour faire pâlir (ne serait-ce qu'un instant) cette insolence triomphante. Sans succès. Je me suis mise à penser souvent à ces yeux, ces yeux et leur expression de joie détestable.

Tu es de profil, comme toujours. Tu parles, je t'écoute. Tes lèvres bougent et s'arrondissent autour des mots, se heurtent au fil des consonnes et ondulent sous les voyelles. Les coins de ta bouche creusent délicatement tes joues mal rasées ; ton nez remue. Serais-tu amusé de savoir qu'il m'évoque une élégante tulipe ?

Je suis fascinée par le bruit de ta langue qui roule contre ton palais, se cogne à tes dents et, lorsque tu prononce les _s_, fait siffler l'air avec une finesse incomparable. Je me délecte du bruit aqueux de la salive qui descend le long de ta gorge à chaque déglutition alors que tes yeux (ces démons) restent fixes, délicatement auréolés par les minuscules rides imprimées autour d'eux.

Il me semblait au début que tu te plaisais à parler de ces choses par fierté, comme un affront, une dernière pirouette, une façon d'exister à nouveau. Maintenant il me semble qu'en les évoquant tu ne songes qu'à les revivre, muré en leur compagnie dans cet univers reconstitué par tes souvenirs.

Moi, je t'écoute. Quelque part, c'est ta plus belle vengeance.

Serpents, lumière d'or blanc.

La méchanceté miroite au fond de tes yeux avec un éclat espiègle qu'avant je trouvais démoniaque.

***

A nouveau, des pas.

Différents de tous ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans le corridor qui menait à sa cellule. Intrigué, il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Jamais il n'avait autant attendu de visite, d'autant qu'il sentait que le vent pour lui commençait à tourner. Il avait œuvré pour ce changement, l'avait souhaité, l'avait favorisé de son mieux, avec une foi qu'il croyait avoir perdue depuis longtemps.

Une sorte de combat pour revenir à la vie, la volonté d'appartenir à nouveau à l'extérieur.

Les pas se rapprochaient, encore. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lucius se mit à trembler. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. La sueur se formait le long de ses flancs.

Les pas dans le couloir allaient au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Ils se rapprochaient. Ils étaient là. Une silhouette se dessina derrière les barreaux.

Son cœur s'arrêta et aussitôt son sang fut glacé.

Arthur l'observait, sans expression.

Il lui sembla qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait parler. Comme d'habitude, il ressentait la même haine, le même mépris viscéral. Et comme d'habitude, il eut envie de se jeter sur l'autre, de le renverser au sol pour y fracasser son crâne.


	14. Se retrouver

**Un grand merci à Khalie** pour ses encouragements et son travail de Bêta-lectrice! Merci également aux lecteurs ayant pris la peine de commenter le chapitre précédent : Lupinette, Marion, Ykyrya, Aodren, Khalie(^^) et Liibra.

**Chapitre 13  
Se retrouver**

Maître Arcturus Lawliett rajusta son lorgnon avant de signer le registre des visiteurs. Il céda sa baguette, récupéra sa serviette de cuir et s'engagea d'un pas imperturbable dans les couloirs d'Azkaban.

Son client l'attendait sans vraiment manifester d'impatience. Telle était la façon d'être de Severus Rogue. Depuis plus d'un an qu'il était son avoué, Lawliett n'avait jamais surpris dans le regard de l'homme la moindre émotion exprimée spontanément.

Même lorsqu'il lui avait appris que malgré les preuves qu'avait laissé Dumbledore de son « innocence », il passerait quelques temps en prison, son regard avait à peine vacillé.

Il le salua brièvement, puis s'assit en face de son client. Pour l'occasion, le chef de section avait consenti à leur laisser l'usage de la bibliothèque. L'avocat supportait mal d'avoir à faire son travail à travers les barreaux d'une cellule, transmettant maladroitement plumes et parchemins, dans une lumière insuffisante et à la merci des courants d'air glacés. En vérité, ce procédé lui donnait l'impression d'être lui-même un hors la loi obligé d'exercer à la sauvette.

« _Je ne suis pas l'un de vos gardes-chiourmes_, avait-il lancé au directeur de la prison, qui lui reprochait de compliquer son travail de geôlier.

Severus Rogue l'attendait donc, impassible. Et malgré sa longue expérience des criminels, Maître Lawliett ne sut pas, une fois de plus, si son client était indifférent ou non à cette rencontre.

« J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. Le Magenmagot a réussi à trancher à propos de votre cas. Vous êtes libre. Ils ont rendu leur verdict cette nuit. Les papiers sont prêts, vous sortirez ce soir. Signez ici.

En face de lui, le prisonnier ne manifestait toujours rien. Toutefois, sa respiration s'était imperceptiblement accélérée. Son regard était, lui, toujours le même puits insondable.

« Vous pouvez remercier Mme Malefoy. Sa déposition a dénoué toute cette histoire. Prenez cela comme un miracle de Noël.

« - Vous êtes un idéaliste, maître Lawliett. Le miracle, c'est d'être resté en vie pendant plus de deux ans dans cette puanteur.

L'avocat glissa vers lui une pile de parchemins, une plume, et un flacon d'encre.

« - Vous ne semblez pas réaliser ce qui vous arrive, Severus. Cette délibération ne devait avoir lieu que dans cinq mois. Ce témoignage est votre sésame. Vous pouvez bénir ce jour.

L'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard ne daigna pas répondre.

***

« J'en ai fini, en effet.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

Elle continua à trier le courrier qui s'accumulait sur son bureau depuis le début de ses congés de Noël. Une nouvelle année entraîne traditionnellement de nouvelles résolutions. Plus de questions inutiles, son travail de recherche étant terminé. Et plus de journal. Elle plongea la main dans le tiroir du haut et en sortit l'indésirable carnet.

« - Combien de temps avant de livrer le manuscrit ?

« - Disons trois mois. Il me faudra du temps pour avoir un regard neuf sur tous ces éléments. Plus les corrections. Les vérifications d'usage. Tu seras le premier à le lire, je tiens mes engagements.

Elle jeta le journal dans la corbeille à papiers, en se disant qu'elle le ferait disparaître plus tard.

« - Hermione, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Arthur avait soudainement changé de ton.

« - Pardon ?

« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Les doigts d'Arthur s'étaient refermés sur son bras. Il plongea quelques secondes ses prunelles dans celles d'Hermione, inquiet, avant de prendre la parole à voix basse. « Je le vois danser dans ton regard. Il est en toi, comme si tu l'avais respiré.

« - Arthur. Hermione s'était figée, son sang glacé comme le granit des murs d'Azkaban. Point n'était besoin d'expliquer de qui il parlait. « Arthur…non, non.

« - Dis-moi que ce journal que tu viens de jeter ne parle pas de lui.

« - Non.

Il posait sur elle un regard d'une pitié si sincère, si inquiète, un peu comme un médecin qui vient de diagnostiquer une maladie incurable à un patient.

« - Ecoute, promets-moi…

« - Oui.

« - Promets-moi…répéta-t-il.

« - Je ne me mêlerai jamais de ses problèmes avec la justice, c'est un accord que nous avons passé et je tiendrai parole, tu sais que je ne mens pas.

« - Je le sais.

« - J'en ai fini. J'en ai fini, je te l'ai dit ! répéta-t-elle avec emportement.

Il relâcha son bras.

« - Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es en danger, Hermione.

Il voyait ses joues, empourprées d'une honte indissimulable, ses yeux miroitants de larmes.

« - Je n'ai pas de pitié pour ce misérable, je te le jure, je n'ai rien fait, rien.

« - Je le sais. Et c'est pour cette innocence que je m'inquiète. Combien de temps avant que Lucius Malefoy ne noircisse ton cœur ?

Elle ravala ses larmes.

« - L'innocence appartient à l'enfance, et je suis adulte aujourd'hui. Ce que nous avons vécu, personne ne l'effacera. Bellatrix Lestrange m'a torturée et il regardait. Toute sa famille regardait ! Ces monstres ! Que crois-tu que je sois tentée de faire ?

« - Je sais. Et la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état, c'est qu'il a réussi à te faire oublier ces horreurs. Il t'a envoûtée avec ses mots. Imagine ce qu'il peut faire au Magenmagot, dont certains membres sont déjà acquis à sa cause ?

« - Il ne m'a pas séduite…

« - Je suis la meilleure personne pour en juger. Je suis ton superviseur et aussi ton ami, du moins j'ose l'espérer. Et je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la personne dont nous parlons.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, plus calme : « Je ne t'ai jamais jugée. Tu as fait un travail difficile, remarquable. Mais je le sens qui rôde dans ton esprit, comme s'il t'avait salie.

***

Le vent glacé ébouriffa ses cheveux ternis par la malnutrition. Dehors, la lumière était presque insoutenable. Et l'espace autour de lui, vertigineux. Ses paupières clignaient sans relâche, comme deux oiseaux affolés par la neige éblouissante. Derrière lui, la porte avait claqué depuis longtemps. Il ne se décidait toujours pas à s'avancer au-dehors. Il attendait cela depuis des siècles, et à présent la liberté se moquait de lui.

Déchirée par endroits, sa cape était si délavée qu'aujourd'hui elle paraissait grise. Le deuil qu'il avait porté la moitié de sa vie était entrain de fuir. Il glissait hors de la laine de ses éternelles robes noires et le laissait seul. Il ne pleurait plus Lily, mais la perte de ce sentiment. Le deuil était-il un sentiment ? Il était aussi un statut, et pour Severus il avait même été une raison d'être. Pour quoi vivait-il, désormais ? C'était peut-être cette question qui l'empêchait de s'en aller loin, très loin d'Azkaban.

Son avant-bras fut effleuré par des doigts blancs et fins, juste une seconde. Il baissa les yeux sur ces phalanges et les étudia. Le contact avait duré un instant, mais l'avait brûlé comme l'enfer, même à travers l'étoffe épaisse de sa cape.

« - En partant d'ici, vous pouvez abandonner tout ce qui vous pesait autrefois.

Il leva les yeux et toisa Hermione Granger sans lui répondre. « Je n'essaie pas de me mêler de votre vie, ajouta-t-elle. Le futur vous appartient pleinement.

Le vent faisait danser des mèches rebelles autour de son visage. Elle avait le soleil dans les yeux. Il alluma une fine cigarette roulée, une mauvaise habitude acquise en prison, et refoula la sensation perturbante de son contact.

« - Vous croyez ? Rien n'a changé, lâcha-t-il.

« - Les choses ont changé pour chacun de nous.

Il lui laissa croire qu'elle avait raison. Ses pieds s'étaient décidés à l'éloigner de la porte principale du pénitencier, le dirigeant vers la barge qui transportait les visiteurs, nombreux ce jour-là. Il se serra parmi la foule, le visage dissimulé par sa capuche.

Elle était probablement venue voir cette raclure de Lucius. Il s'étonna de ressentir un tel courroux à cette pensée, étonné que sa liberté toute neuve ne le débarrasse pas aussi de ce genre de sentiment. Qu'avait-il encore à envier à son ancien allié ? Lui sortait de prison, _l'autre_ y resterait probablement encore longtemps. Et Hermione Granger était venue l'écouter parler, une fois de plus.

Pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé qu'elle était venue pour lui.

***

_Journal d'Hermione Granger  
__30 Décembre_

Est-ce que j'ai pardonné ? Est-ce possible de le faire ? Pardonner ne signifie pas forcément que l'on oublie le mal enduré. Cela peut vouloir dire que l'on accepte ce qui est arrivé afin de mieux vivre avec. C'est mettre fin à la douleur, retrouver la paix de l'âme.

De ce point de vue, je lui ai pardonné.

Mais je ne suis pas en paix.

J'ai toujours voulu faire le bien autour de moi. J'ai négligé ma propre personne. Lucius Malefoy a raison : que viens-je chercher, au fin fond de la prison d'Azkaban ? Plonger dans l'esprit d'un épouvantable criminel, chercher à le comprendre, décortiquer sa folie…

J'attends Severus Rogue à sa sortie de prison. Je soigne Harry, bien qu'il aille de mal en pis. J'ai de la peine pour Arthur et son amour perdu. La souffrance des autres me permet d'oublier la mienne.

Oh non, je ne suis pas en paix.

***

Harry passa l'index sur son front en sueur.

« - Tu as des cicatrices, toi aussi, fit-il comme s'il cherchait à se justifier, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Il venait de se réveiller en hurlant. C'était de plus en plus fréquent.

« - Tu es malade, Harry. Il faut faire quelque chose. Agir pour de bon.

« - Je sais.

Il se massa les tempes. Le geste parut si las, si adulte à Hermione qu'elle éprouva soudain une tristesse sans nom pour son ami. « J'ignore s'il y a un remède, reprit-il.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer.

« - Voldemort a laissé un vide en moi. Je croyais que cela m'apaiserait, mais c'était une erreur.

Il se massa le front. Hermione l'observait avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait franchement ce sujet. « C'est presque comme s'il me manquait, ajouta-t-il.

« - Tu guériras, je peux te le jurer. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut.

« - Nous le ferons. Mais je vais partir. Cette situation a assez duré.

Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur les joues d'Hermione, mais aucun mot ne vint : elle savait qu'il avait raison.

***

Hermione tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Harry venait de sortir. Il était parti Square Grimmaurd, essayer de remettre en état la demeure qui se rapprochait le plus à ses yeux d'une maison.

Elle ressentait déjà le vide qu'il allait laisser, sans surprise toutefois. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'il en serait un jour ainsi. Elle avait alors eu envie de se remettre au travail, avec un entrain, une férocité qu'elle croyait avoir perdus depuis Poudlard.

A présent elle furetait parmi ses notes, à la recherche d'un parchemin qui devait en toute logique se trouver par là…

***

_Noël 1977_

Lucius sourit à sa cousine Adèle.

A la table de la salle de réception du manoir, une cinquantaine de convives partageaient le repas de Noël d'une famille dont les ramifications s'étendaient à plusieurs pays d'Europe. Autriche, Bulgarie, France, Pays Bas... Narcissa, sa fiancée de façon officielle depuis près de trois mois, passait les fêtes dans sa famille, à Londres.

Le festin était splendide, étincelant, sans fin. Et il se parlait bien six ou sept langues différentes autour de la longue table, dont les parures luisaient avec un luxe provocant.

Ses cousines de Rotterdam, les filles Van Arp, étaient de vraies beautés. Mais elles restaient coites, passives, comme autant de poupées alignées sur une étagère.

Julius, le patriarche, trônait en bout de table et distribuait bons mots et œillades punitives, selon le degré de respectabilité du convive impliqué.

A quelques chaises de là, la branche française de la famille dégustait avec une politesse guindée les plats que les elfes présentaient tour à tour à chaque convive. Louis et Augusta _De Malefoy _ignoraient superbement le reste des invités. Leur fille Adèle, en revanche semblait s'amuser de ce fouillis de convenances, et détaillait de façon acérée chacun des membres de sa famille éloignée.

Elle renvoya à Lucius un regard entendu, et il réalisa que le diable dansait sans détours dans les prunelles grises de sa lointaine cousine. Il la vit repousser une mèche châtain avant d'entamer la conversation avec l'oncle Wulfric. Lors d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son interlocuteur, elle regarda Lucius et glissa son index de part et d'autre de son cou, mimant de s'ouvrir la gorge.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire complice.

« Père et mère souhaitent que je fasse un mariage de convenances, après Beauxbâtons, lui expliqua-t-elle plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils parcouraient les allées qui couraient tout autour du manoir.

Adèle terminerait ses études à la fin du printemps. Ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille. Et alors que Lucius arpentait le fin gravier avec une nonchalance étudiée, Adèle piétinait avec délectation les massifs de fleurs hivernales qui bordaient le chemin.

« - Vas-tu obéir ? demanda-t-il.

« - Seulement si cela m'apporte autant qu'à eux.

« - Mais s'ils te contraignent ?

Elle s'arrêta.

« - Cela pourrait arriver, concéda-t-elle avec indifférence. Mais que pourraient-ils faire de plus ? Je mènerais tout de même la vie que j'entends. Les sorcières ne vivent pas enfermées. De plus…ils ne pourront jamais entrer là.

Elle tapota son front.

« Quoi que l'on te contraigne à faire, ton esprit reste libre et t'appartient pour toujours, Lucius.

Il sourit à nouveau à sa cousine.

***

Arthur l'observait froidement, l'image de son visage apparaissant à Lucius comme fractionnée, scindée en deux tranches par l'épaisseur d'un des barreaux de fer. Les gardes l'avaient laissé seul, et Lucius en fut content.

« Mon vieil ami…ironisa-t-il

« - Ton vieil ami, fit-il en écho.

« - Es-tu venu te repaître de mon humiliation ? Ta bassesse n'a d'égale que ta lâcheté, Weasley.

Arthur resta un moment avant de répondre. « Lucius…

« - Arthur, fit presque aussitôt son interlocuteur.

« - Cesse de tourmenter la fille.

« - Te proposes-tu de prendre sa place ?

Arthur soupira et se détourna, affinant mentalement sa stratégie.

« - Ton procès va reprendre, tu le sais. Tu peux remercier les idiots du gouvernement Scrimgeour qui ont égaré les preuves de tes Impardonnables. Alors qu'espères-tu d'Hermione ? Elle ne témoignera pas pour toi, de toute façon.

« - C'est ce que tu crois.

« - J'y veillerai.

« - Je possède son âme.

« - Tu ne possèdes plus rien du tout, et tu le sais.

***

L'éternelle façade mangée de moisissure et d'humidité. Impasse du Tisseur. Sa maison, l'image de sa misère. Il caressa la porte d'un geste machinal.

Severus Rogue rentrait chez lui.

* * *

**Je me doute que la mise à jour cahotique de cette histoire, ainsi que ma volonté de ne pas définir clairement de pairing ont jusqu'ici découragé pas mal de monde. Mais je voudrais dire au lecteur courageux arrivé jusqu'ici : merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et n'hésite pas à faire entendre ta voix!**


	15. Préludes

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, pour ceux qui suivent encore^^. Avant tout, merci à Khalie pour son travail de bêta-lectrice. J'espère pouvoir mettre à jour dans peu de temps**.  
**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires :** Eileen19, Quelqu'un, Marion, Pal13, Gaeriel Palpatine, Madame Pompon, Gudulette, Lupinette, Khalie, Snapette, Ephy, Naus, Lyane de Rivesen, Stephchou et Liibra.

**Chapitre 14  
Préludes**

Les preuves de ses Imperiums avaient été égarées.

A la confirmation de cette nouvelle, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il n'en avait rien montré. L'autre ne devait rien savoir de ses émotions, de ses espoirs. Il avait voulu voir la surprise le gagner, c'était évident. Mais Lucius ne lui donnerait rien. Pas même un souffle d'air.

« Quels que soient tes projets pour elle, abandonne, répéta Arthur.

Lucius se leva et avança lentement vers les barreaux de sa cellule. L'autre ne bougea pas.

« - Est-ce de la crainte que tu éprouves ? Ou de la jalousie, mon vieil ami ?

Arthur secoua la tête avec un sourire las, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque répartie de la sorte. Lucius jouta : « Est-ce le haut Responsable de la Justice magique qui s'adresse à moi, ou bien l'ancien amant ?

Il plaqua son avant-bras en travers des barreaux et y appuya son front, étudiant le visage de son interlocuteur.

« - Abandonne ce que tu as en tête, répondit Arthur, impassible.

_Ce que j'ai en tête est plus que jamais d'actualité_, pensa-t-il alors que son ennemi s'éloignait de la cellule, l'écho de ses pas heurtant les murs.

Ça commençait.

Lentement, son espoir étendait ses ramifications, prenait de l'ampleur. Quelques jours après cette visite, deux lettres étaient arrivées. Une du Ministère, l'autre de ses avocats. Après de vaines tentatives d'appel, son procès allait reprendre.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ses avocats avaient réclamé au Ministère les dépositions des témoins de ses Impardonnables, afin de poser les bases d'une nouvelle procédure d'appel. Après un long délai d'attente, le département de la Justice avait admis avoir perdu les précieux dossiers.

Une aubaine pour ces avoués coriaces qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la brèche, clamant qu'au temps du procès, lesdits documents n'avaient jamais été communiqués à la défense : avaient-ils un jour existé ? Nul doute que le Ministère n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire, car il accepta sans rechigner de rouvrir le procès.

Ses Impardonnables étaient donc passés à la trappe…

Lucius savait qu'il avait presque terminé de purger sa peine pour la déplorable intervention dans le département des Mystères, six ans plus tôt. Les seules charges qui pèseraient encore de tout leur poids seraient son évasion, ainsi que la complicité de torture sur la personne d'Hermione Granger. Il avait contemplé Bella sans broncher, et le payait cher aujourd'hui.

Mais là aussi, il pensait avoir la solution.

Ça commençait, oh oui.

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas triomphal dans les couloirs du département de la Justice, en route vers le bureau d'Arthur. Sous son bras, la version plus que définitive des cinq premiers chapitres de son livre. Le restant était en passe d'être finalisé.

Ses lèvres s'étiraient déjà en un sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devenir si proche d'Arthur, et s'était mise à penser que les révélations de Lucius l'avaient liée à lui. Lui qui aurait pu s'indigner de ces dires, il l'avait acceptée dans la confidence. Elle songeait à cette amitié naissante, souriant avec entrain à l'idée de lui soumettre son travail.

Mais alors qu'elle approchait de la porte, elle vit que celle-ci était entrouverte sur un échange tendu. Une voix familière dictait à l'encontre d'Arthur un flot de paroles assassines.

« - Vous aviez le _devoir_ d'empêcher ce genre de tentative, Weasley. Vous avez créé ce département de Mémoire Historique. Vous l'avez nommée, elle, chercheuse.

Hermione se figea.

C'était Severus Rogue qui parlait.

« Il va se servir d'elle. Et vous n'avez rien fait pour éviter cela. Avez-vous même envisagé qu'il pourrait la convaincre de témoigner ?

« - Ne me faites pas l'offense de m'apprendre mon métier, Rogue, répliqua calmement Arthur.

« - Croyez moi je déplore d'avoir à vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Et je déplore d'autant plus devoir édicter des vérités si évidentes au Haut Responsable de la Justice Magique. C'est précisément votre métier de vous méfier des criminels.

Il parlait d'une voix veloutée mais presque inaudible, détachant chaque syllabe avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Hermione savait d'expérience que cette élocution était celle d'une colère intense, presque brûlante, mais contenue par les capacités mentales du meilleur occlumens qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

En elle, montait la rage d'être l'objet d'une telle conversation. La prenait-il donc pour une écervelée, incapable de détecter le danger et de s'en défendre ?

« - Finissez-en, je vous prie. J'ai beaucoup de travail, dit Arthur d'une voix lasse et indifférente.

« - Mais j'en ai terminé, Weasley.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher de la porte et se raidit. Elle l'entendit ajouter, une main sur la poignée :

« Et quand le Magenmagot libèrera Lucius Malefoy, _ébloui_ par sa coopération avec une Née-de-moldus, ayez juste une pensée pour tout le travail qu'il vous donnera à l'avenir.

Arthur ne répondit pas.

Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec son ancienne élève.

Il ne laissa échapper aucun signe de surprise. Même son regard resta insondable. Il referma la porte du bureau et entrouvrit les lèvres, la lueur du sarcasme commençant tout juste à allumer son regard. Mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Vous prendriez-vous pour mon ange gardien, Professeur ? Ou bien me croyez-vous trop stupide pour me rappeler que Lucius Malefoy est un criminel qui mérite amplement sa peine ?

« - Ne posez pas de questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il la contourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir, l'ourlet de sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. Quelque chose dans son apparence clochait, mais Hermione ne prit pas le temps de se demander quoi. Elle s'élança derrière lui.

« - Je n'en ai pas fini !

Il cessa de marcher et se tourna vers elle, irradiant le mépris.

« Pourquoi reprocher à Arthur les décisions que j'ai prises moi-même ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme.

« - Parce qu'il a créé ce département d'Histoire, ainsi que votre poste. Et qu'il est de son devoir de s'assurer que votre travail ne serve pas les intérêts de gens comme Lucius Malefoy.

« - Malefoy n'aura de ma part ni témoignage, ni lettre de recommandation. Tout au plus sera-t-il cité dans ma préface. C'est donner bien trop de poids à mon travail. Il est encore loin d'être sorti de prison, dit-elle, exaspérée. Pourquoi prenez-vous son sort tellement à cœur ?

Il l'observa, une vague lueur de dégoût dansant dans ses yeux noirs, puis s'éloigna sans répondre.

« - J'ignorais que les querelles de prisonniers pouvaient prendre de telles proportions, monsieur.

Il s'arrêta.

« - C'est aussi votre cou que je sauve, petite dinde. Votre cou et votre travail.

« - Je ne vous demande rien ! Le temps où vous veilliez sur les autres est révolu depuis longtemps. Je vous conseille de passer à autre chose.

Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

« - Votre prétention est démesurée, répliqua-t-il en étudiant son visage. Venir me dicter ma conduite, après l'aide que je vous ai apportée, par le passé... Vivre avec Potter a décuplé votre arrogance.

« - Attention à vos paroles, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle au bord de l'explosion. Je n'aime pas vos manières. Votre rôle dans le passé ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Et plus le temps passe, plus mon admiration pour votre courage décline.

« - Vous m'en voyez marri, miss, répondit-il avec un dédain complet.

La colère enflamma son esprit, et Hermione ne songea plus à retenir ses paroles.

« - Oh et bien…pas autant que moi quand j'ai appris que vous aviez survécu à la morsure de Nagini.

Elle vit alors son regard s'éteindre, redevenir impassible. La conversation était bel et bien terminée. Elle se sentit aussitôt consternée par ses propres mots. Une honte sans nom coula en elle, poisseuse. Comment avait-elle pu parler de la sorte à son ancien professeur, qui avait contribué à de si nombreuses reprises à lui sauver la vie ?

Déjà, il s'éloignait. Rien n'effacerait les paroles qu'elle venait de se permettre.

* * *

Elle essuya ses joues humides et entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau. Sur son bureau, s'alignaient de nombreux parchemins à retravailler. Son appartement était vide, mortellement vide.

Hermione se sentait découragée, mais sans l'inquiétude dévorante des premiers temps qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Cette tristesse était comme une averse de printemps : torrentielle mais fugace.

Tout repartait de zéro, et pour de bon. Elle travaillait, achevait peu à peu son livre. Harry redevenait l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Le fiel séduisant de Lucius Malefoy semblait perdre de sa réalité, comme un enchantement raté.

Elle choisit au hasard une boite de thé, et prépara la bouilloire. Déjà, ses gestes étaient plus sûrs, plus enjoués. Elle aussi, reprenait vie.

* * *

(Lucius)

_Je ne suis pas un mangemort._

_Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire assoiffé de sang. Je ne suis pas un chef de famille indigne, je ne suis pas le serviteur misérable d'un sorcier tyrannique réduit à néant._

_Je ne suis pas l'être distant qui a contemplé les autres torturer, tuer, sans intervenir. Je ne suis pas le corrupteur, l'avide, l'ambitieux._

_Je suis celui qui ment. Et ce n'est pas ma vie, que tu contemples. Ce sont mes mensonges._

* * *

Severus repoussa la porte de sa maison, le craquement du transplanage résonnant encore contre les murs de l'impasse du Tisseur. Il claqua la porte sur la ruelle, comme si elle l'avait elle-même offensé. Le bois de l'encadrement émit une plainte qu'il ne releva pas.

Il se dépouilla de sa cape et la projeta avec rage en direction d'une chaise.

Cette gourde, cette peste…Ses grands airs ne la dispensaient d'aucune bassesse. Il s'empara d'un verre et chercha du regard un reste de Whiskey Pur Feu sur les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il se rabattait rarement sur l'alcool, car la substance avait un effet désastreux sur la pratique de l'occlumencie. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savoura la boisson non seulement comme un remède à sa colère, mais aussi comme un symbole de sa liberté toute récente. C'était ce genre de plaisir qui lui rappelait à quel point il était soulagé d'avoir échappé à la vie carcérale.

Mais cette fois, la satisfaction ne vint pas. Il eut beau s'installer dans son fauteuil favori et sentir le liquide réchauffer peu à peu sa poitrine, la colère ne le quittait pas. Il tenta de se raisonner : qu'avait-il à attendre d'une stupide gamine imbue d'elle-même et de son soi-disant savoir ?

Par ailleurs, ses propres actes avaient contribué à façonner cette vanité : il avait constamment protégé leurs vies, à elle et à Potter, ainsi qu'à cet idiot de Weasley. Il les avait guidés, aidés. Il avait assuré leurs réussites, leur victoire. Grâce à lui, ces gamins s'étaient crus des héros, des surhommes.

Et pendant qu'ils se vautraient dans leur gloire, lui luttait contre le venin qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Potter l'avait même laissé pour mort. Bien que lui seul fût du sang de James, ils étaient tous les trois ses descendants spirituels.

Il tournait nerveusement le verre entre ses doigts.

« Accio Whiskey, ordonna-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

La bouteille s'inclina et le resservit sans qu'il ait eu besoin de lui ordonner.

Granger était téméraire, et c'était en partie sa faute. Et si Arthur refusait de prendre ses responsabilités, il faudrait bien quelqu'un le fasse. Il ne laisserait pas Malefoy s'en sortir une fois de plus.

Coups de bec contre la fenêtre.

Il tourna la tête, vaguement conscient du fait qu'il devrait se décider à changer les vitres cassées. Le hibou tacheté cognait en effet contre le dernier carreau encore intact. Agacé, il se leva et ouvrit à l'oiseau.

* * *

La baignoire n'était pas grande, mais Draco avait fini par ne plus se formaliser de ce manque de luxe. Il semblait installé ici pour un bon moment. Tom ne lui demandait plus chaque matin si son séjour allait se prolonger, et se contentait de maintenir chaque jour les sortilèges de nettoyage de la chambre.

Ses contacts humains se réduisaient donc au strict minimum. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Personne ne pouvait comprendre son état d'esprit, les évènements qui pesaient sur sa conscience, ses hontes, et même les angoisses qui le réveillaient encore en sursaut aux petites heures du matin.

Cet état finirait par évoluer, du moins l'espérait-il. Il contrôlait sa vie, à présent.

Il prit son inspiration et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau troublée par le savon.

Une heure plus tard, il faisait son entrée dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses fins de soirée reclus, dans un coin du pub. Il commandait le Whiskey le plus ancien que proposait l'établissement, et se contentait d'observer les autres.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand une silhouette familière fit son entrée dans la salle déjà bondée. Le jeune homme serpentait entre les tables, à la recherche d'un espace libre. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

« - On s'est perdu, Potter ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui.

« - C'est toi qui devrais te poser la question, répliqua-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

« - Je te vois errer sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il décida d'éluder.

« - Il y a à ma table le meilleur whiskey que l'on puisse trouver dans cette ville.

L'autre resta de marbre. « La salle est comble, et tu n'es pas venu pour rien, ajouta-t-il, agacé.

Comprenant seulement l'invitation, Harry fronça un sourcil méfiant, avant de s'asseoir. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à partager un verre avec cet enfoiré de Malefoy, excepté un bon mal de crâne.

« - Tu traines dans le coin, toi aussi. Tu as pourtant les moyens de vivre ailleurs que dans un pub, non ?

« - J'ai les moyens de vivre où bon me semble, répliqua Malefoy en poussant vers lui un verre plein.

Harry considéra un instant le liquide avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione avait laissé refroidir son thé, absorbée par l'écriture d'une lettre d'excuses qu'elle avait voulu sincère mais concise ; elle connaissait le dégoût de l'homme envers les effusions de sentiments.

Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé de changé, lors de cette rencontre dans les couloirs du ministère. Sa toute récente liberté était une chose, mais il lui avait fait une impression nouvelle et toute particulière.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après l'envoi du parchemin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail de rédaction, que la réponse s'imposa à elle : il ne portait plus le deuil.

* * *

« - Nous étions leurs instruments, cracha-t-il, la bouche étirée en un rictus de haine. Toi de Dumbledore, moi de mon père. Ose dire le contraire.

« - C'est faux. J'ai toujours eu le choix.

« - Le choix ? Cette prophétie était sur toi. Tu n'as rien choisi.

« - J'ai agi de mon plein gré. Et s'il fallait recommencer, je le ferais. Parce qu'il y a des causes qui méritent que l'on meure pour elles, dit-il en ayant une pensée fugace pour Sirius.

Son adversaire eut un rire sincèrement méprisant.

« - Foutaises ! Tu parles d'aller vers la mort avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli…

« - C'est exactement ça.

Drago le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la raison.

« - Tu vis très loin de la réalité.

* * *

Il ne put retenir une grimace tandis qu'il parcourait les excuses de Granger. Le dégoût et la gêne se mélangeaient, et il devait retenir son envie de jeter la lettre aussi loin que possible. N'avait-elle pas honte de parler ainsi, de revenir sur ses propres paroles, si indignes soient-elles ?

…_des paroles d'une violence dont je suis navrée autant que vous…_

Croyait-elle l'avoir blessé dans son amour-propre, vexé de son manque de reconnaissance ? De toute évidence, oui. Mais elle se trompait. Severus était tout simplement fou de rage.


End file.
